


Ivypool's Heart

by Candy_Kittens



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Canon Divergence, Cats, Coming Out, F/F, Friends to Lovers, StarClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), not so supportive other three Clans, post-The Last Hope, supportive ThunderClan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 37,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_Kittens/pseuds/Candy_Kittens
Summary: Ivypool is in love with Blossomfall, but is afraid to admit it to anyone in fear of the Clan's reaction. She's not even sure if Blossomfall feels the same way, and she's afraid it may ruin the friendship she has with her if Blossomfall does not share the same feelings.She's not sure if StarClan approves of her feelings for another she-cat in the first place, and she finds herself afraid to find out.But when she finally follows her heart and confesses her feelings for Blossomfall, the two she-cats find themselves faced with a decision they thought they'd never have to make....





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally gotten around to posting up my Warriors fanfic, Ivypool's Heart. It's a BlossomIvy _(or IvyBlossom, whatever you want to call this pairing)_ fic, and it's already all completed. I'm just only now posting it up onto here, but the whole thing is already up on my Wattpad.
> 
> To be honest, this isn't my best work, but I still have a fondness for this, as it's the first Warrior Cats fanfic that I've managed to complete so far, and it definitely won't be my last one. I have many more Warriors fics planned.
> 
> I think while I'm posting it up onto here, I can do a bit of editing to it while I'm at it.
> 
> Now, this doesn't follow along with any of the books past _The Last Hope_ , as when I first started this fic back in 2015, I hadn't read anything after _The Last Hope_ , and honestly, while I own all the books to come after it, I've still yet to read anything after that book.
> 
> This was also written when I was really into BlossomIvy, but now while I still _do_ like this pairing, I'm not as into it as I used to be.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this! And it'll be updated once or twice a week until it's finished, or maybe it'll be updated more often than that. I'll also mention now that while there's quite a few chapters in this, they're not really _that_ long.
> 
>  
> 
> _also posted onto my Wattpad, @-hawkwing_

Two she-cats stand close together in the middle of the clearing on the island surrounded by the cats from all four Clans. They have just came out to all four Clans at the gathering that they were in love, but some cats haven't taken it too well.

"Two she-cats in love with each other?" A ShadowClan tom asks. "And of course they're ThunderClan cats." He scoffs. "ThunderClan have lost their ways. First they let kittypets join the Clan, now two she-cats are saying they're in love?"

"Throw them out!" A WindClan apprentice yowls.

"They're also two of the cats that trained with the Dark Forest!" A RiverClan tom hisses. "Mates should purely be between a tom and a she-cat! Not two she-cats or two toms!"

The two she-cats shrink away from the cats hissing and growling at them. The Clans are disowning them both even when all they are doing is loving each other.

Why is it considered breaking the code for two she-cats to fall in love with each other?

One of the she-cats - a sleek silver and white one - looks up towards the sky. The full moon is still shining with not a single cloud covering it.

 _Do_   _StarClan_ _agree_ _with_ _what_ _these_ _cats_ _were_ _saying_ _about_ _them_ _?_ _Do_   _their_ _warrior_ _ancestors_ _believe_ _that_ _this_ _was_ _wrong_ _?_

"Even StarClan thinks this is wrong!" A ShadowClan cat says. "Look! There's no clouds covering the moon!"

The cats surrounding the two she-cats all looked up at the sky, to find that the full moon was in fact, still visible and there were no clouds covering it at all,

The silver she-cat looks over at her tortoiseshell mate, who looks back at her with wide scared eyes. The Clans all believe their relationship was wrong. And apparently so do StarClan....

 _Why_ _won't_ _they_ _accept_ _us_ _?_


	2. Chapter 1

Birds chirp all throughout the prey-rich forest. It's currently Greenleaf and the prey is running free out in the forest, instead of hidden away from the cold in their burrows. The more prey out and about means there's plenty of food for the cats in all four Clans - which is _always_  a good thing.

Ivypool slowly makes her way out of the warriors den, and pads out into the clearing. Bramblestar sits out on the Highledge watching the Clan move around among themselves in the clearing, while Squirrelflight sits below the Highledge organizing the patrols for the day. And by the looks of things, the dawn patrol has already left.

A few cats pads through the thorn barrier entrance, carrying prey in their jaws as they went over to the fresh kill pile. Depositing their catch on to the pile and grabbing something for themselves before retreating over to somewhere in the camp to eat.

_"Ivypool!"_

She turns at the sound of her name being called to find her apprentice, Snowpaw running over to her.

"Ivypool!" He mews as he stands in front of her. "What are we doing today?" He asks, kneading the ground with his front paws.

"I thought we could do some battle training." She says, sitting down in front of her hyper apprentice.

Ivypool remembers being just as excited as Snowpaw to go out for battle training. "Go get Seedpaw and I'll find Bumblestripe. We'll meet at the training hollow." She says, before the small fluffy white apprentice runs off to find his denmate, while she goes off in search of the pale gray tom.

"Bumblestripe!" She calls out, as she approaches the tom, who's sharing a rabbit with his mate, Dovewing. "You ready?" She asks, as she sits down in front of her two Clanmates. "We're going to be doing some training with our apprentices together, remember?"

"Yeah, just about." Bumblestripe nods.

Ivypool nods, before looking over at Dovewing, her gray littermate, to see her looking a little dull, and upset. Ever since the Clan's won against the Dark Forest in the great battle moons ago now, Dovewing, along with Lionblaze and Jayfeather had lost their powers, rendering them useless to the Clan according to Dovewing. But in actual fact, the three of them could never be useless.

They're all important assets to ThunderClan and without them, the Clans would never have won against the Dark Forest in the great battle. Just because they've lost their powers, doesn't mean they're any less important to the Clan as anyone else.

Though, with the cats, including Ivypool herself, that had trained in the Dark Forest, it's taken the Clan awhile to trust them again like they once did. They've had to prove themselves that they're loyal to their Clan.

"Okay, I'm ready." Bumblestripe stands up, licking the top of Dovewing's head. Before following Ivypool out of the thorn barrier and out to the training hollow where their apprentice's are waiting and ready for training.

The white tom - Snowpaw, and the golden-brown she-cat - Seedpaw, stop what they were doing and run over to their mentors. "What are we doing today?" Seedpaw asks, jumping on the spot a little.

As Bumblestripe informs the apprentices on what they will be training today, Ivypool's gaze lingers onto the hunting patrol as they pass the clearing. More specifically, her gaze lingers on the tortoiseshell and white she cat - _Blossomfall_.

Blossomfall had trained alongside Ivypool in the Dark Forest, and she along with Mousewhisker and Birchfall had to prove themselves loyal to ThunderClan. They were the cats from ThunderClan that had trained in the Dark Forest.

Blossomfall and Ivypool had grown rather close while their Clanmates were a little skeptical of the cats who has trained in the Dark Forest. Now the two of them are like best friends. Blossomfall had even helped Ivypool cope after Foxleap - the cat who she believed that her heart belonged to - had died from the wounds he had sustained from the great battle.

Now, Ivypool isn't sure if she even wants a mate. None of the toms in the Clan have caught her eye. Maybe it's just her destiny to be alone? Or maybe she's independent enough to not need a mate.

But, something stirs in her heart whenever she sees or is near Blossomfall, and she doesn't know _what_  she wants.

"Ivypool?" She's brought out of her thoughts by Bumblestripe, as he taps her shoulder with his tail. "You okay?" He asks. "You, kinda zoned out there for awhile."

Shaking her head, she turns to Bumblestripe. "I'm fine. Just thinking is all." She says, before turning to the two apprentices that are currently awaiting an order. "Alright you two. Let's begin. Bumblestripe has informed you on what you're to be working on, so let's get to it."

The two apprentices get to work on their training, while their mentors watch them, and give them tips and advise them on what they need to work on.

But all the while, Ivypool can't shake the thoughts from her mind. That she may be forever alone. She's never really wanted a mate or to have kits, though if she ever was to have a mate and kits, she had believed that cat would've been Foxleap. But he's gone now.

And now, Ivypool isn't sure what she desires most. _Especially_  not when her heart begins to flutter whenever she sees Blossomfall....


	3. Chapter 2

Ivypool's dreams were troubled that night. She hardly manages to get that much sleep at all, constantly falling asleep, only to be woken up again at the feeling of falling.

After the last time of waking, she doesn't bother trying to get back to sleep - she doubts that she will be able to anyway - and she carefully and quietly climbs out of her moss bedding and walks out if the warriors den, trying not to wake any of her denmates.

Unfortunately though, she notices that Blossomfall is awake and watching her. Though Blossomfall doesn't make any move to ask where she's going. Which Ivypool is glad of, she doesn't feel like talking with her right now.

 _Especially_  not when Blossomfall is the one who's making her feel strange, and her thoughts confused.

She nods a swift greeting to Cloudtail as the white tom sits outside the thorn barrier guarding the camp for the night. The light from the moon making his fur glow, making him not very hard to miss.

As soon as she's out of camp, she breaks out into a run, sprinting through the forest, going nowhere in particular.

Once she's as far from the camp, she slows down, and starts walking through the trees. Looking up at the sky through the canopy of trees, the stars of silverpelt shined down on the forest along with the half moon, creating an eerie glow throughout the forest.

 _Half moon._ The medicine cats would be at the moonpool right now sharing dreams with StarClan. ThunderClan's medicine cats Jayfeather and Leafpool would be there now with the medicine cats of the other three Clans.

Slowing down to a stop as she reaches the lake, Ivypool sits at the edge of the lake shore. She doesn't mind the small waves lapping at her paws, she actually find it nice, despite her not being a RiverClan warrior. Those cats love to get their pelts wet, Ivypool isn't sure _how_  they enjoy it. She can only deal with her paws getting wet, she can't imagine it being enjoyable having your whole pelt wet.

The cool wind feels nice against Ivypool's fur as she sits, looking out across the lake. Much nicer than the hot, stuffy air back in the warriors den, and it gives her time to think more.

The quiet gives her time to think about things. Like what this feeling is she's feeling for Blossomfall. Something that she _shouldn't_  feel, but does.

Her ears twitch slightly against the wind and the sound of a twig breaking in the undergrowth behind her. She sniffs the air, finding Dovewing's scent of the wind.

Turning around, she sees her gray littermate walking over to her, before she's sitting down next to her.

"You okay?" Dovewing asks.

Ivypool lets out a sigh as she looks at the ground. "I don't know." She sighs. "My thoughts are troubling me Dovewing." She admits to her sister. "I don't know what to do about it." She looks over at her sister, who's staring right back at her.

Dovewing purrs slightly, before licking behind her sisters ear. "Don't worry." She says. "You'll figure out our soon." Dovewing attempts to reassure her.

But, Ivypool doesn't exactly think she'll figure out what to do about it anytime soon. She'll just be left with these confusing thoughts on her mind, not sure in the slightest on what to do about them.

Ivypool rubs her head against her sisters side, as the two she-cats just sit at the lake shore, watching the stars above them. Even though Dovewing feels that she herself is useless to the Clan now without her powers, she keeps reminding other cats in the Clan how important they are. Ivypool just wishes that Dovewing could see that she is just as important than any other cat in the Clan.

Even Briarlight is still important to the Clan despite having no feeling in her hind legs after her accident. Briarlight helps out Jayfeather and Leafpool in the medicine cats den as much as she can manage, and helps keep the kits entertained.

Then there's Daisy, who despite having little fighting skills, is still just as important to the Clan as any other cat. She cares for all the kits in the nursery, and is willing to fight if she has to in order to protect the kits. After all, in the battle with The Dark Forest, she gave a few Dark Forest warriors some wounds to remember.

Then of course there's Jayfeather. Despite being born blind, he _still_ manages to do almost everything any other cat in the Clan does. Then there's the fact that he's an amazing medicine cat and ThunderClan are lucky to have him.

As the night begins to grow darker and colder, the two littermates begin to head back to camp and back into the warriors den.

And maybe this time, Ivypool will have better luck at sleeping without awaking by the feeling of falling into a dark, black abyss now that she's had time to clear her head....


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning, Ivypool is up early, along with her apprentice, Snowpaw, and the both of them join the hunting patrol.

The air is crisp with prey scent today, and ThunderClan couldn't be anymore thankful for a prey rich forest this Greenleaf. It's almost as if StarClan are blessing them with plentiful prey, after a harsh Leafbare that had wracked through the Clan, resulting in many cats becoming ill with Greencough and taking the lives of a few members of the Clan.

But, Greenleaf is here now, meaning that not many cats will get sick - unless, you count either Graystripe or Bumblestripe getting stomachaches from eating too much prey, but, what do you expect? Definitely like father like son with those two.

Stopping in her tracks, Ivypool caches the scent of mouse on the wind. In fact, not _a_ mouse, but _mice_.

Crouching down, she slowly stalks along the grass, turning round bushes, till she spots them. Mice. One was sitting on a tree stump washing itself, while two others where on the other side of the small area sniffing around in the dirt for food.

Slowly, Ivypool stalks one of the mice, thankful for the fact that the wind was blowing towards her and not the mouse, so it had no idea she was coming till the last heartbeat. But by then, it was too late anyway, Ivypool had already bit into the neck of the mouse, killing it instantly.

Looking up, the mouse still hanging limp in her jaws, she looks around her, hissing in frustration that the other two mice have vanished. It's not much of a bother though, she can always find more. After all, there's plenty of prey out today, so maybe she could find a squirrel, or maybe even a rabbit.

Quickly, she find a safe spot to bury her prey in the ground so she can come back and collect it once she's finished, before she goes off in search of more prey.

*************

Padding back into camp, her jaw full of prey for the fresh kill pile, Ivypool feels a surge of pride run through her. She had caught a lot more prey than any of the other cats in the hunting patrol - only by a few, but still.

But that's not the only reason she feels a surge of pride run through her. Her apprentice Snowpaw has also caught a very good number of prey. She couldn't be anymore proud of her young apprentice than she is right now, and she knows that he'll make a excellent warrior for the Clan one day.

Dropping her prey on the pile, she takes a vole for herself, before instructing Snowpaw to take a rabbit over to the elder Purdy, who lay outside the elders den, head resting on his paws as he dozes in shade. Ever since Mousefur had died during the battle between the Clan cats and the Dark Forest, Purdy has been ThunderClan's only elder for moons now.

In a way, the apprentices are probably glad of the fact that there's only one elder to look after, giving them a lot more time to listen to Purdy's rambling tales of when he used to be a youngin' just like them. But being the _only_ elder left in ThunderClan currently, must get rather lonesome for the old tom. Though Purdy _does_ get plenty of company from the apprentices and the Clan's kits.

Shaking out her fur, Ivypool walks over to the other side of the clearing where Dovewing sits with Bumblestripe, Blosomfall, and even Briarlight - who doesn't let her disability stop her from being a part of the Clan. Even though Briarlight can no longer be a warrior, she _still_ serves the Clan as well as she possibly can by helping out with the kits, and helping out Jayfeather and Leafpool in the medicine den.

Laying down next to Blosomfall, Ivypool felt her fur prickle slightly with a feeling that she couldn't even begin to describe. Somehow, Blosomfall just makes her heart skip a beat for some extremely odd reason. She has no idea why she'd get this strange feeling when she's around Blosomfall, she just, does.

The tortoiseshell and white she-cat just makes her heart flutter.

In fact, Ivypool remembers Dovewing telling her about this feeling she gets when she's around Bumblestripe, like he makes her heart skip a beat at times.

_What_ _did_ _Dovewing_ _call_ _it_ _again_ _?_ _Love_ _?_

Ivypool tenses slightly. Could it be possible that she likes Blossomfall, much more than just a friend?


	5. Chapter 4

Ivypool takes in a breath of fresh air as she pads out of the warriors den. It's a bright and early morning, and the crisp morning air feels wonderful blowing through her fur.

Shaking out her fur, she makes her way over to the dirt place to make dirt, before she walks over to the fresh kill pile, that was beginning to look rather low on prey. She'll have to take Snowpaw out hunting sometime today after training.

Taking a mouse from the pile, she makes her way over to Briarlight, as she lay outside the medicine den, chewing on a vole.

"Morning, Ivypool." Briarlight purrs, as she looks up from her vole to see the silver and white tabby making her way over to her.

Ivypool nods, sitting down next to the crippled brown she-cat. It's very unfortunate what happened to Briarlight when she was only just an apprentice. She had gone after the blind elder Longtail, as he ran into the elders den after a mouse when the wind and rain was so bad that it caused a tree to be ripped out of the ground from it's roots, and come crashing down into the ThunderClan camp.

The tree had crushed the elders den, killing Longtail, and breaking Briarlight's spine, rendering her back legs paralyzed. But from her spirit and never giving up no matter how many times she felt like doing so, she had received her warrior name. Briar _light_.

"How you feeling?" Ivypool asks, watching Briarlight carefully.

Briarlight grunts slightly. "Don't you worry about me, Ivypool." She says. "Everyone doesn't have to keep asking if I'm okay, and how I'm feeling just because I can't walk."

Ivypool sighs, feeling sorry for the she-cat. The whole Clan was still kinda on edge around Briarlight and always wanted to make sure that she's okay, even though it's been moons now since her accident, seasons in fact.

"That won't stop the whole Clan from worrying about you." Ivypool points out. "We all care about and love you, Briarlight." She says. "That's why we worry about you more than we would one of the warriors."

Briarlight sighs, grumbling something under her breath that Ivypool can't quite catch, and goes back to chewing on her vole.

Looking over at the warriors den as Blossomfall makes her way out of the den, Ivypool feels something like a tightening at her heart as she watches Blossomfall make her way to the dirt place. She barely understands why she almost always feels this way when she's either around, or sees Blossomfall, and she's not sure if she's even brave enough to do anything about it, or o figure out why.

"Someone's got a crush on someone." Briarlight comments, noticing Ivypool's sudden change, as she stares ahead of her over towards the dirt place, where Blossomfall just walked off to.

_Strange_. Briarlight looks back to Ivypool who was still staring off towards where Blossomfall left. Ivypool looks like she's in love with some cat, but none of the Clan's tom cats around here right now that have gone off towards the dirt place. Blossomfall is the only one that's gone off towards the dirt place.

Thoughtful, Briarlight goes back to chewing on her vole. A new thought resting in her mind, as she watches Ivypool's body language as Blossomfall walks over to the fresh kill pile. There is definitely something going on with Ivypool that involves Blossomfall in some way.

But what exactly, she has no idea, and not even Ivypool has that much of an idea.


	6. Chapter 5

"Come on, Ivypool!" Snowpaw whines. "I wanna go hunting!"

Ivypool stifles a purr towards her young, full of energy apprentice. Snowpaw is definitely quite the handful, but Ivypool sure loves every part of being Snowpaw's mentor.

Although, she can't stop the nagging at the back of her mind that the reason Bramblestar had chosen her to be Snowpaw's apprentice, is to show that he trusts her, even after the battle with the Dark Forest. Or so she could prove herself worthy of ThunderClan, and regain her Clanmates trust once again.

Either way, she rather not think about that possibility, and just concentrate on her duties to the Clan.

"Okay, Snowpaw." Ivypool purrs. "Calm down, and we can go out hunting."

Snowpaw lets out a yowl of success, as he jumps up and down on the spot a little, clearly way too excited and energetic than he should be.

"Awesome!" He yowls. "I'm going to catch the biggest squirrel ThunderClan has ever seen!" He boasts, before pouncing on a nearby ginger tail, that belonged to none other than Squirrelflight, the Clan's deputy.

Squrrielflight jumps up onto all fours in fright at first, before turning to face the young apprentice, purring in amusement.

"I hope you don't mean _me_ being the biggest squirrel ThunderClan has ever seen." She jokes. "After all, my name is _Squirrel_ flight."

Snowpaw shakes his head quickly. "No, Squirrelflight!" He says. "I didn't realize you where there! Honest!" He bows his head down. "I didn't mean to pounce on your tail."

Ivypool shakes her head slightly and purrs in amusement. Snowpaw knew Squirrelflight was sitting behind him, and pounced on her tail anyway. Of course, Squirrelflight knew that too, but she went along with the little lie the apprentice was saying anyway.

"Come along, Snowpaw." Ivypool says, flicking her apprentice over his ears with the tip of her tail. "You want to go hunting don't you?"

"Yes!" Snowpaw exclaims, spinning around to face his mentor. "I want to go hunting!"

The young apprentice begins to scamper round Ivypool, growing impatient by the second. He so desperately wants to go out hunting and blow off all this energy, instead of laying round in camp doing nothing, or being forced to search through Purdy's fur for ticks. Luckily for the apprentices, since there is only one elder in the elders den at this very moment, it's a fast job for them to clean up in there, and care for Purdy.

Yet, being the only elder left in the elders den, is rather lonely for Purdy, so some nights to give the old cat some company, a couple of the apprentices will sleep in the elders den with him so he's not so lonely by himself. Sometimes a couple of the warriors will sleep in there for the night also, just to keep Purdy company.

"Make sure you catch something good, Snowpaw." Squirrelflight says. "I think Purdy, or one of the queens will enjoy something nice."

"Yes, Squirrelflight!" Snowpaw says, jumping up and down, before running off to the thorn tunnel to wait for Ivypool.

Ivypool looks on after her apprentice, before turning to Squirrelflight and saying a quick farewell, before running to catch up with her apprentice.

But, as she's running over to Snowpaw, and as she and Snowpaw are making their way out into the forest, she can't help but notice the certain tortoiseshell cat that's walking through the trees not far behind them.

Not only that, but she can't seem to shake the strange pulling at her heart for the tortoiseshell she-cat....


	7. Chapter 6

Padding through the forest in search of prey, Ivypool knows that she's being followed, and she knows exactly which cat she's being followed by. But, even though she finds herself wanting to turn around and face the she-cat she's being followed by, she just can't bring herself to turn around.

These feelings that she's got for her tortoiseshell Clanmate won't leave her alone for a second, and every time she's either near, thinking, or talking to Blossomfall, there's a strange tingling in her belly. Like butterflies are fluttering round inside her. Though, if there really were butterflies inside her, that'll be both weird, and kinda frightening.

Sniffing the air, she flicks the tip of her tail in success as she catches the scent of a group of mice, so she crouches down in the hunters crouch, as she stalks up quietly to her prey. As she stalks closer to where the scent is coming from, she spots a couple mice in a small clearing.

She begins to move towards one of the mice slowly and undetected by any of the mice, but she stops suddenly, as the she-cat that was following her, is now close behind her, and is probably waiting for her to turn around and talk with her.

_Should I abandon the mice, and turn round to face Blossomfall? Does I really want to lose the mice, leaving my addition to the fresh-kill pile back in camp small?_

All these questions running through her mind, and she knows what the right thing to do would be, but a nagging at her heart told her otherwise.

But, deciding on doing the right thing, she stalks closer to the nearest mouse, getting ready to pounce on it and giving it the killing bite. Luckily, the mouse has no idea that she's a mere foxlength away from it till the last minute, causing it to have no chance of escape as she jumps on it, snapping it's neck in her jaws.

Looking around, the mouse hanging from her jaws, Ivypool let out a muffled hiss in annoyance, as she finds that the other mice have scattered from the area.

Shaking her head in annoyance, she turns around and starts walking out of the small clearing, stopping for a heartbeat as she sees Blossomfall sitting under a tree waiting for her. She almost wishes that Blossomfall would've left by now, giving up on trying to talk with her, but it doesn't seem like Blossomfall is going to give up anytime soon.

Making up her mind, Ivypool walks over to the tortoiseshell she-cat, sitting down in front of Blossomfall, and dropping the mouse at her paws so she can talk. Though she has absolutely no idea of what she's even going to say to the cat sitting in front of her at all.

"Have you been avoiding me, Ivypool?" Blossomfall asks, leaning her head to the side a little as she takes in Ivypool's appearance, examining her body language, and the way that her fur seems to be sticking up on her back slightly.

Ivypool shakes her head quickly. "Of course not, Blossomfall." She says, not exactly telling the truth. She _has_  been avoiding Blossomfall, but only because she wasn't sure about these feelings she's having for her friend. "I've just been busy with Snowpaw." She says. It's not exactly a lie, she has been busy training with her apprentice to do much other stuff.

Blossomfall can tell something's up with her friend, she just doesn't know what. She doesn't know why Ivypool is being so secretive all of a sudden, or why she's been avoiding her. The excuse that she's been at training with her apprentice is a good enough reason. But when Ivypool was only just made Snowpaw's mentor, she still found time to spend with her. But now, it's almost like she's finding any way she can to avoid her.

Which hurts Blossomfall in more ways than Ivypool can even imagine. Because unawares to Ivypool, Blossomfall has been having similar feelings towards her. Except unlike Ivypool, Blossomfall isn't quite as afraid to dwell on these feelings. Though she doesn't understand them just as much.

"Blossomfall, could we talk about this later?" Ivypool asks, looking behind her. "Somewhere where none of the Clan will be able to interrupt us." She's afraid that one of their Clanmates will come along and ask questions that she doesn't know the answers to if they talk here and now.

Why she's afraid of any of her own Clanmates coming along and asking questions she's not sure of the answer. She's not entirely sure, but she knows that some of the Clan still are a little uneasy and think bad of both her and Blossomfall for training in the Dark Forest, just as they do with Birchfall, Mousewhisker, and Thornclaw, the three other ThunderClan cats - besides her and Blossomfall - that trained in the Dark Forest moons ago now. She's just not sure _how_  uneasy and bad they think of them.

Blossomfall sighs, but nods her head in agreement anyway. "Fine." She says. She's not exactly too thrilled on waiting till tonight to talk with Ivypool, but it'll have to do if she wants her friend to talk to her. "We'll talk later then." She sighs, before padding back off towards camp. "I'll see you later."

Ivypool sit staring after Blossomfall, confusion clear in her eyes. She wasn't expecting Blossomfall to be a little upset about them not being able to talk till tonight, but her thoughts don't stay on that for too long.

Right now, she's got prey to catch for the Clan, then she's got to find Snowpaw. Wherever he's wandered off to now....

Sighing, she shakes her head as she begins digging a hole to store her prey, before she drops the mouse in the hole, and covers it with dirt so she can grab it on her way back to camp. Then she's off in search of more prey before she decides to go meet up with - or find - her apprentice.


	8. Chapter 7

That night, Ivypool sneaks out of camp to meet with Blossomfall. The pair of them have decided to meet by the lake, and hopefully with any luck, Blossomfall would've forgotten. Considering Ivypool would honestly prefer not to talk to her friend about this just yet. She feels as though she needs a little more time to figure all of this out before she talks with Blossomfall.

Unfortunately as she reaches the lake, she lets out a sigh in defeat as she spots Blossomfall sitting by the water's edge. Her friend hasn't forgotten about the agreement for them to meet tonight. She's got no choice but to talk to Blossomfall about this now.

Sighing, she makes her way over to the tortoiseshell she-cat, and sits down next to her. She doesn't say anything, partly from the fact that she doesn't even know what to say, and the fact that she's waiting for Blossomfall to speak first. But when Blossomfall doesn't say anything, it seems as though Ivypool would have to be the first to say something.

"You wanted to talk, Blossomfall?" She asks, looking over at her friend.

Blossomfall's quiet for awhile, till she sighs, looking over at Ivypool. "Why have you been avoiding me Ivypool?" She asks.

Ivypool isn't sure how to answer that. She _is_ actually avoiding Blossomfall, because of the fact that she doesn't know how to deal with the fact that she may like her friend _more_ than a friend, and Blossomfall probably doesn't even feel the same way. But she doesn't know how to answer the question,

"I'm not avoiding you." She lies. "I've just been busy with Snowpaw." She says.

It's not _exactly_ a lie, but it's not the whole truth either. She has been busy mentoring Snowpaw, but that shouldn't really be able to stop her from hanging round with her friend.

Blossomfall shakes her head. "I know that, but give me the real reason." She says. "Please, Ivypool." She begs. "I just want to know what it was that I did wrong."

SIghing, Ivypool looks away from her.

None of this is Blossomfall's fault, and she doesn't deserve to be treated like it is when it's not. All of this, is Ivypool not knowing what to do about her feeling's towards her friend, and that shouldn't result in Blossomfall thinking that she hates her.

Ivypool could never hurt her friend in any way. But she doesn't know how to talk to her about her feelings towards her.

"You didn't do anything." Ivypool sighs, shaking her head. "It's just..." She trails off, having no idea of how to say what she's feeling.

"It's just what?" Blossomfall asks, standing up. "There has to be something I did to make you avoid me." She says. "Is it because of when we were training in the Dark Forest with Mousewhisker, Birchfall, Thornclaw, and the rest of the Clan cats that were training there, that we all had no idea of what the Dark Forest warriors true intentions were? Do you think that since you knew what the Dark Forest warriors were really up to, that you can just avoid and no longer be friends with me since I truly believed that they could make me a better warrior?"

Ivypool spun round, looking at Blossomfall in shock.  _Does she really think that?_

Does Blossomfall think that her training in the Dark Forest, and that Ivypool was really a spy for the Clan cats have anything to do with any of this? If that were true, she would be avoiding both Mousewhisker, Thornclaw, and Birchfall - her own father - as well.

"That's not the reason at all, Blossomfall." She says. "How could you even think that?"

Blossomfall shakes her head. "Well what else am I to think?" She asks. "And if that's not the reason, then what is?"

Ivypool shakes her head, looking away from the tortoiseshell she-cat in front of her. How can she tell Blossomfall the real reason, when she doesn't know how she'll react? She doesn't want Blossomfall to hate her because of this.

"You wouldn't understand." Ivypool sighs.

There's no way that Blossomfall would understand. Ivypool is sure of it.

Blossomfall hesitates slightly at Ivypool's tone of voice. She can tell something's up, but whatever it is, she's not sure. Whatever it is Ivypool is feeling, is surely not the same feeling that Blossomfall is feeling. It just can't be, can it?

"Tell me, Ivypool. Please." She says. "Maybe I will be able to understand it."

She know's there's the possibility that she won't be able to understand it, but there also might just be a slim chance that she will. And that very slim chance of Ivypool feeling the same way that she does, is all Blossomfall needs to hold onto as she waits for Ivypool to speak.

Ivypool sighs. She might as well tell her friend, just to get it out there, and once she does, it'll more or less feel like a weight has been lifted off her chest. And just maybe Blossomfall will feel the same way. _Maybe_.

Sighing, she turns round to face her tortoiseshell friend, who was watching her carefully. "I think I have feelings for you, Blossomfall." She chokes out. "Feeling's that are more than friendship."

Blossomfall takes a step back, her tail flicking in shock, and surprise as she stares wide-eyed at Ivypool. "Wh-what?" She manages to choke out.

Turns out that small whisker of a chance that she was holding onto, wasn't so small after all....


	9. Chapter 8

As soon as the words leave her mouth, Ivypool regrets telling her friend how she really feels. Now Blossomfall probably thinks she's weird, and no longer wants to hang around her.

_Foxdung_ _! I most likely just lost my best friend!_

She looks away from the tortoiseshell she-cat in front of her, not wanting to hear what the warrior has to say. She just knows that Blossomfall is going to react badly to this, and she wishes that she never said what she did, and just made up some lie.

"I-I've got to go." Ivypool chokes out, before she's jumping up and racing away through the trees, getting as far away from her friend as possible.

"Ivypool! Wait!" Blossomfall calls, but Ivypool just ignores her friend's calls for her to come back, and continues on running through the forest.

Slowing down once she believes she's as far from Blossomfall as she thinks she is, Ivypool makes her way underneath a bush, and curls up in a tight ball. Whimpering slightly as she tries to figure out what she's going to do now.

There's no way that Blossomfall will want to stay friends with her now, not after that confession. Two she-cats being mates? That's just silly, and has never happened before in the history of all four Clans.

Screwing her eyes shut, she tries to block out everything around her. It's kind of impossible to do, with all the birds chirping away in the trees above, but Ivypool does her best to ignore everything that's going on around her. Even the sound of Blossomfall calling to her and running through the forest near the bush she's currently hiding under.

"Ivypool!" Blossomfall calls out, as she runs through the forest. Desperately searching for the silver and white she-cat.

She has to tell her friend that she feels the exact same way towards her. Unfortunately Ivypool had ran off before she even got a chance to tell her.

Sniffing the air, she catches Ivypool's scent growing stronger around where she's currently looking, and walks around slowly. Searching through the bushes for a glimpse of silver and white fur. Ivypool's around here somewhere, and Blossomfall isn't going to leave her friend alone.

Not until she tells her how she feels also.

Blossomfall sighs in relief once she finds Ivypool curled up under one of the bushes. "Ivypool, please will you come out from under there?" She asks, sitting down near the bush. "We need to talk."

Ivypool lifts her head up slightly, looking at Blossomfall through the leaves. She doesn't really want to come out from under the bush, in fear of what Blossomfall is going to say to her. But she knows that her friend isn't going to be giving up on talking with her about this any time soon.

So she heaves out a sigh, and slowly makes her way out from under the bush. But continues to avoid all eye contact with the she-cat sitting in front of her.

"Ivypool." Blossomfall starts, standing up and walking closer to her friend. "I'm not mad at you for what you said." She assures the younger she-cat. "I have a confession to make myself."

This catches Ivypool's attention, and she looks over at the older she-cat. Could Blossomfall be about to admit the same thing to her, that she had admitted herself? Surely not, right? Blossomfall couldn't be feeling more than friendship towards her, could she?

"I think I may have feelings for you also." Blossomfall admits.

Ivypool's ears prick up at that. Blossomfall has feelings towards her as well? She can't possibly have feelings for her also, can she?

"Y-you what?" Ivypool stutters, stepping back a little. She wasn't expecting those words to come from Blossomfall. "You do?"

Blossomfall nods, a soft purr rising in her throat, as she sits down in front of Ivypool. "I never told you before cause I had no idea of how you'd react." She explains. "But now that you've admitted that you might have feelings towards me, I feel as though I no longer have to hide it around you anymore."

Ivypool looks away, her ears flattening themselves down slightly, as she curls her tail around herself, unsure of what she's supposed to do now. Does she and Blossomfall agree to pretend that this confrontation never happened, never speaking of it again? Or do they try out becoming mates with each other, and hide it from the Clan until they're sure they both want to be together and they're ready to tell them?

Shaking her head, she makes up her mind, jumping up and running over to Blossomfall, and rubbing her head against her friend. She's decided that she wants to try the both of them becoming mates.

Blossomfall is taken aback by Ivypool's sudden decision, but she finds herself purring more, as she stands and rubs her head against her friend. She too is willing to give them being mates a shot.

"I'm willing to try us being mates. If you are." Ivypool whispers, closing her eyes as she waits for Blossomfall's reply.

Purring a little more, Blossomfall rubs her head against Ivypool's. _"So am I."_


	10. Chapter 9

"Do you think we should tell the rest of the Clan about us?" Ivypool asks, as she and Blossomfall make their way through the forest and back to the ThunderClan camp.

Ivypool has no idea if they should tell the Clan that the two of them are together, or if she and Blossomfall should just keep it a secret. For now at least.

She has no idea how the Clan will even react to the news that two she-cats are mates, but she also doesn't know for how long she can possibly even keep it a secret. _Especially_ from her sister Dovewing.

Blossomfall stops, shaking her head a little as she looks over at the silver and white tabby next to her. She believes it would probably be best to keep this from the Clan just until the both of them are absolutely sure about this. But that's only what _she_ thinks. She has no idea of what Ivypool thinks they should do about it.

Should they tell the Clan, or keep it a secret from them for now?

"I think." Blossomfall starts, figuring out which would probably be the best option for them. "I think we should keep this to ourselves until we're sure that we both want this." She decides. "That way if we end up not wanting this, then the Clan has no need to even know about us."

That makes sense to Ivypool, and she thinks she'll be okay with that. For now at least anyway. "Alright." She says. "We don't let the Clan know till we're absolutely sure we want this."

Though, what if they decide that they do in fact want this, but the Clan doesn't like it at all? What if Ivypool's own sister doesn't accept Ivypool anymore because of this? Or Blossomfall's littermates, Bumblestripe and Briarlight don't accept Blossomfall? What then?

As far as both of the she-cats are aware of, none of the Clans have ever had two she-cats or two toms being mates with each other. It's always just been a she-cat and a tom being mates.

What if when the Clan finds out about this, they banish them from ThunderClan? That possibility honestly scares Ivypool. There's no way that she'd ever want to get banished from ThunderClan. No way does she want to get banished from her own home because of who she loves, and she's certain that Blossomfall doesn't want to get banished from her home either.

"Do you want to go hunting before we head back to camp?" Blossomfall asks, sensing the unease coming off of Ivypool from whether or not they tell the Clan about them, or keep it a secret for now. "Just so it seems we went out for an early hunt."

At that idea, Ivypool relaxes a little, but she still felt a little bit uneasy with the whole thing. Hopefully hunting for the Clan will take her mind off things though, even if it's just for a short while.

"Okay." She decides, stretching a little. "Let's go hunt." She says, before the two of them turn around and run through the undergrowth in search of prey.

Thankfully both the she-cats minds are taken off whatever the outcome could possibly be if they told the Clan about them. It may only be for a moment that their hunt is taking their minds off it, but it's all they need for now as they simply just concentrate on bringing back as much fresh kill as they can for their Clan.


	11. Chapter 10

As Ivypool and Blossomfall return to camp, their jaws full of fresh-kill for the rest of the Clan after their early morning hunting, Ivypool can't help but feel a little nervous about what she and Blossomfall had agreed on only just a couple sunrises ago.

Will they really be able to keep it a secret from the rest of the Clan, till the two of them are sure that this is what they want for longer than they already have managed to? Or will the Clan find out before they're sure of this?

Even though they've managed to keep their little secret to themselves for now, Ivypool still finds herself afraid of what her Clans reaction to it will be.

Ivypool is scared that they won't be able to keep it a secret till they're ready, and she's afraid of what the Clan will think. She's scared of the rejection from her Clan. The rejection from her own sister, Dovewing especially. The last thing that she wants is for her sister to hate her for loving another she-cat.

Glancing over at Blossomfall as she sets her catch down onto the fresh-kill pile, Ivypool quickly looks around the clearing. Most of the Clan are just now emerging from their dens, and into the middle of the clearing to prepare for the day.

Ivypool can't risk admitting her worries to Blossomfall right now. Not when someone could easily overhear them.

It's only been a couple of sunrises since both Ivypool and Blossomfall agreed on trying things out till they're both sure of it, but Ivypool is still nervous about it, and she has every right to be. Though, she's not so sure how nervous Blossomfall is about it. If the older she-cat is just as nervous as Ivypool is about all of this, then she sure is good at acting like there's nothing going on.

"Ivypool!" At the sound of her name being called, Ivypool turns around to find her apprentice, Snowpaw, emerging from the apprentices den and making his way over to her.

"Ivypool! Can we go out on the dawn patrol?" Snowpaw asks, jumping up and down on his small white paws.

Ivypool can't help but let out a purr in amusement at the young white tom in front of her. "I don't know, Snowpaw." She says. "Let's go over and see if Squirrelflight hasn't already given out any orders for a dawn patrol."

Snowpaw lets out a squeal of excitement at that, before he's running off to where Squirrelflight is currently seated below Highledge, waiting for the cats to come to her to receive their orders for today.

"Hey, Squirrelflight!" Ivypool hears Snowpaw say, once the young tom has stopped in front of the ThunderClan deputy. "Can Ivypool and I go out on border patrol?" He asks, just as Ivypool herself reaches the two of them.

Squirrelflight lets out a small purr at the young tom. "I was just about to send you both out on border patrol, actually." She says, before looking over at Ivypool. "You'll be going out to check the borders with Cherryfall, and Bumblestripe."

Ivypool nods at that, before looking over towards the thorn tunnel entrance where Bumblestripe is currently seated, waiting for the rest of his border patrol. She also glances over at the warriors den, where Cherryfall was just emerging from and making her way over to Squirrelflight.

"Cherryfall." Squirrelflight says, as the ginger she-cat stops in front of her. "You'll be going out on the border patrol with Bumblestripe, Ivypool, and Snowpaw."

"Alright." Cherryfall nods, before she, Ivypool, and Snowpaw make their way over to where Bumblestripe is currently sitting and waiting for them.

As he notices the three cats approaching him, Bumblestripe stands up, and walks over to them. "We ready to go?" He asks, looking his patrol over, and as Ivypool, Cherryfall, and Snowpaw all nod their heads, Bumblestripe is turning around and leading the patrol out through the thorn tunnel and into the forest.

All the while as Ivypool patrols the borders with her clanmates, she manages to not think about her and Blossomfall for the time being, and just gets on with her duties as a ThunderClan warrior. But even if her thoughts aren't focused on her feelings for Blossomfall currently, she's sure that it will be later on.

For now though, she's just going to get on with her tasks and keep herself busy for the time being as she just gets on with her warrior duties.


	12. Chapter 11

Almost half a moon has passed since Ivypool and Blossomfall had made their choice, and so far, they've both managed to keep it hidden from the rest of the Clan. Unfortunately though, they're not so sure they can keep it hidden for as long as they need to.

Some of their Clanmates have began to notice how close both she-cats have been lately, and that doesn't settle very well with Ivypool.

_What if the Clan is thinking that Blossomfall and I are planning something?_

Shaking the thought from her head, she gets up out of her nest, and wanders out of the warriors den. Even though she hates to even think about it, the others are probably beginning to think that she and Blossomfall are planning something. Considering their past Dark forest trainings.

Most of the Clan are still curled up in their dens by the looks of it, and the dawn patrol had just left through the thorn tunnel entrance. Only a few cats remain in the clearing, Squirrelflight being one of them, as she orders out cats to go on hunting patrols. Everyone else is still curled up in their dens, or just beginning to wake.

Glancing over at the medicine cat's den, Jayfeather was just emerging, before he went off out the thorn tunnel entrance, probably to go out looking for more herbs. Briarlight emerges soon after him, dragging her way along the ground and over to the fresh kill pile, where she chose a mouse for herself, before settling down near the pile to eat.

Walking over to the fresh kill pile, Ivypool takes a small mouse for herself, and sits down to eat it. Once she's finished eating, she can either take Snowpaw out for some training, or take him out hunting. Training probably sounds better though, she doesn't want to start neglecting her apprentice's training sessions. Besides, they can go hunt afterwards when they've finished up with training.

As soon a she's finished up her mouse, she stands up, stretching up with a yawn, before heading over to the apprentice's den. Snowpaw is most likely still sleeping right now, _the little_ _furball_ _._

Poking her head into the apprentice's den, she spots Snowpaw curled up in his nest. His white fur making him stand out against the dark colors of the den inside.

“Snowpaw.” Ivypool calls, not really having to keep her voice low, as the other apprentices were just waking up. “Snowpaw, wake up.” She calls again, as Snowpaw didn't budge, just curled up more in his next.

“Hey, Snowpaw!” Seedpaw says, hopping out of her nest, and over to Snowpaw’s, before prodding him in the side with a paw. “Get up, you lazy furball! Ivypool's waiting for you.”

With a grunt, Snowpaw stirs, sitting up with a yawn, before glaring at the golden brown she-cat in front of him. “You woke me from a good dream, Seedpaw!” He complains, before looking over at the entrance to the den to see Ivypool standing there waiting for him.

“Ivypool!” He exclaims, jumping out of his nest, and picking his way between his denmates nests, and over to his mentor. “What are we doing today?” He asks, wide awake now.

“We're going to do some training.” Ivypool says, moving out of the entrance to allow Snowpaw and the other apprentices to emerge out of the den. “And then if we've got some time afterwards we can go hunting.” She adds, flicking a bit of moss from Snowpaw’s head with her tail.

“Okay!” Snowpaw says, jumping on the spot a little. “Can I get something to eat first, Ivypool?” He asks, his gaze drifting over to the fresh kill pile. “That is, if Graystripe hasn't already eaten all the prey.”

Ivypool glances over at the pile also, noticing that Graystripe's picking through the pile, till he finds a rather fat looking thrush.

“Okay, but something small.” She says. “I want to try and get in as much training as we can today before we go hunting if we have some time afterwards.”

Snowpaw nods, before rushing off to go get something to eat from the pile, while Ivypool goes to sit with Dovewing outside the warriors den.

“You know, you don't have to just mope around all the time now that you don't have your powers anymore.” Ivypool sighs.

It's been moons now since Dovewing, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather lost their powers, and Dovewing is still a little upset by it. She says that she doesn't feel right without her powers, and she wishes that they had never disappeared, saying she doesn't feel normal without them.

“I know.” Dovewing sighs, before sitting up, and giving her chest fur a couple licks. “I would've thought that I'd be used to not having them anymore by now.” She starts. “But I still feel empty without them.”

“You fulfilled the prophecy that your powers came from.” Ivypool says. “Isn't it only fair that they'd disappear once the prophecy was fulfilled?” She asks.

Dovewing sighs. “Yeah, I guess you're right.” She says, shaking her head a little. “Look at me, when I first found out about my powers, all I wanted was to not have them, and be a normal warrior like everyone else.” She starts. “But now.... I'm wishing that they never disappeared.”

Leaving it at that, the two littermates don't say anything more on the subject of Dovewing’s former powers. Ivypool knows that Dovewing understands that it makes sense that once the prophecy was fulfilled, that her powers along with Lionblaze’s and Jayfeather’s own powers would disappear. It's just that she still feels unlike herself without them.

“Ivypool.” Dovewing suddenly starts. “You've been hanging round with Blossomfall a lot lately. Rather closely too I might add.” She says. “Is there something going on that you both aren't telling the Clan?” She asks, genuinely curious.

At that, Ivypool doesn't know what to tell her. How is she supposed to tell her sister that she thinks she likes another she-cat in the same way a she-cat would love a tom? She’s not sure how she's meant to tell that to Dovewing, and she's not even sure if she's ready to tell anyone else about it. She doesn't think Blossomfall is ready to tell anyone either.

With this situation, she's kind of glad that Dovewing no longer has her powers. She doesn't want her sister to spy on her using her super senses, or whatever it was that she had.

“Nothing's going on.” Ivypool says, not looking her sister in the eye. “We're just hanging out.” It wasn't completely a lie, since all she and Blossomfall have been doing is hang out.

“You sure?” Dovewing asks, concern in her meow. “You know you can talk to me. We tell each other everything.” She says. “Well, almost everything.” She adds, as Ivypool looks up at her.

There's plenty of stuff that the two of them never told each other. Dovewing being apart of a prophecy and had powers because of it, Ivypool training in the Dark Forest, and Dovewing sneaking off at night to meet with Tigerheart from ShadowClan.

It's a good thing that Dovewing stopped going to meet with Tigerheart long ago. She's got a tom in ThunderClan who's a lot better for her than that ShadowClan warrior. That tom being Bumblestripe.

Before Ivypool could reply to Dovewing, she's interrupted by Snowpaw, as he runs over to her side. “Ivypool!” He says. “I'm ready to go do some training now!”

Ivypool stands up, purring in amusement at her apprentice. “Alright.” She says, before looking over at Dovewing. “I'll see you later.” She tells her.

Dovewing nods, before she gets up also. “Alright.” She says. “You have fun. I'm going to see if I can join a hunting patrol or something to make myself useful for the Clan.” She says, before heading over to where Squirrelflight was sitting under Highledge with Bramblestar.

“Alright.” Ivypool looks over at Snowpaw, as he sat watching her. “Let's head on out now.” She says, before leading him out of camp and into the forest to the training hollow to do some battle training.


	13. Chapter 12

“So what's going on with you and Blossomfall?” Snowpaw asks, catching Ivypool's attention, as they walk through the forest after they've finished up with battle training. “You both seem a little close lately.”

Ivypool sighs, shaking her head a little. She knew Snowpaw was bound to ask her eventually. If one cat has already noticed that she and Blossomfall seem to be a little close lately, then give it time, and the whole Clan will have noticed soon. Problem is though, she's not sure how she and Blossomfall will react once the news is out.

“There's nothing going on.” Ivypool says, looking down at Snowpaw, as he walks along beside her. “Why can't two friends just be close together?” She asks, not entirely sure if she worded that right, but Snowpaw seemed to get what she was trying to say.

“I guess you're right.” He says. “But I might've been only a kit when it happened, but didn't you and Blossomfall both train in the Dark Forest together?” He asks. “That may make the rest of the Clan a little suspicious of why you and Blossomfall seem to be a little close lately.”

Ivypool stops at that. Snowpaw is right with that. It does look a little suspicious that two of the warriors who trained in the Dark Forest are being a little closer than usual with each other, not to mention acting rather secretive. She and Blossomfall have taken that into consideration, but haven't exactly chosen what to do about it, as they're both not too certain that this is what they want just yet.

“I assure you that Blossomfall and I aren't about to do anything bad to harm the Clan, Snowpaw.” She says. “We're not about to do something that goes against the warrior code.”

_But is what we're doing against the code?_

Ivypool can't help but wonder if is or not. She's never heard of two she-cats or two toms falling in love with one another, it's always been a tom and a she-cat. So, is it against the code, if there's been no known incidents of two she-cats or two toms being mates with one another?

Thankfully, Snowpaw doesn't press the matter any further, and the two of them continue on through the undergrowth in search of fresh kill to bring back home to the Clan.

********

Padding back into camp, both Ivypool and Snowpaw have managed to catch a fair amount of prey for the Clan, or enough that they could manage to carry into camp by themselves.

“Snowpaw, go fetch something for Purdy.” Ivypool says, glancing over at the elders den, where Purdy was just emerging from. “I’m sure he’d appreciate a nice fat mouse right about now.”

At that, Snowpaw drops his catch onto the fresh kill pile, before rummaging through in search of a mouse for Purdy, and as soon as he’s found one, he’s running over to the elder to give it to him.

Ivypool watches along behind him, before glancing down at her catch that she had just set down among the rest of the kill on the pile. The pile looks to be well stocked right now, and the Clan will be well fed tonight.

Looking round the clearing, most of the Clan were out either sharing tongues with each other, or laying around soaking up the last of the warm Greenleaf sun till Leaf-fall arrives.

Underneath the highledge, Brightheart and Cloudtail are sitting together sharing a squirrel, while Sandstorm sat close by with Graystripe and Millie. Dustpelt was just emerging through the dirtplace tunnel, before settling down near the warriors den with Thornclaw and Birchfall.

One cat in particular, Ivypool can’t bring herself to ignore as she spots her tortoiseshell and white pelt, and she finds herself wandering over to her side.

“Hey, Ivypool.” Blossomfall purrs, sitting up, as Ivypool sits down next to her. “How did Snowpaw’s training go?”

“It went well.” Ivypool says, looking over towards the white tom, who's now sitting with the other apprentices. “Snowpaw will become a great warrior once he’s ready.”

Blossomfall nods, before smoothing out the fur on her chest. “Has Bramblestar announced who’s going to the gathering tonight?”

“I don’t know.” Ivypool says. “Snowpaw and I only just got back into camp not that long ago.” She says, glancing over at the leader's den, where Bramblestar is just emerging with Squirrelflight by his side. “I think he might be about to announce who’s going soon though.”

As soon as Ivypool has said it, Bramblestar is calling a summons to the Clan. Though since most of the Clan are already out in the clearing, only a couple warriors emerge from in the warriors den, along with Daisy wandering out of the nursery.

“Tonight, we go to the gathering!” Bramblestar announces, once each cat is out in the clearing. “The cats that will be going tonight are as follows.” He starts, listing off the cats that will be accompanying himself to the gathering.

Ivypool found herself becoming a little disappointed as Bramblestar didn't call out her name for the gathering tonight, but she had gone to the last three gatherings, so it's only fair that she doesn't go to this one. Though, she feels more disappointed that Blossomfall’s name is called out to go to the gathering, so there goes any hanging out that the pair of them could've done tonight.

“Ivypool!” Bramblestar says, catching her attention. “You're to stand guard outside the camp tonight.” He says, before dismissing the gathered cats, and jumping down off Highledge, and over to Squirrelflight.

“Don't worry, Ivypool.” Blossomfall says, rubbing up against her side affectionately. “I'll tell you all about what happened at the gathering once we get back.”

“You don't have to.’ Ivypool assures her. “Nothing that interesting has been happening lately since the great battle anyway.”

“True, but you never know. Something might've happened in one of the other Clans that's worth sharing.” Blossomfall says, before standing up and stretching, “I'm gonna go get some rest before we head out.” She decides. “I'll see you later.” She calls over her shoulder, before wandering off into the warriors den.

While she's got nothing to do for now, Ivypool decides that she too might as well get some rest so she's not falling asleep while guarding the camp. So she finds a nice spot under the shade of one of the trees near the medicine cat’s den, and just stretches out under the tree.

It takes a bit, but eventually Ivypool finds herself falling asleep, not to be awoken again till a little while later by Snowpaw reminding her that she's to stand guard outside the camp tonight. Ivypool doesn't recall having asked him to wake her before the cats chosen to go to the gathering tonight leave to head off to the lake, but she appreciates it nonetheless.

“Can I help you guard the camp?” Snowpaw asks, as he trots along beside Ivypool. “I promise I won't do anything bad.”

_So that must be part of the reason Snowpaw woke me up._

Ivypool should've known that there was a hidden reason to why Snowpaw had woken her up to remind her that she's got to guard the camp, and since Snowpaw isn't going to the gathering tonight, he’s wanting to help guard the camp.

“Snowpaw, you need to get some sleep so you're ready for training tomorrow.” Ivypool sighs, looking down at the white apprentice apologetically, causing his tail to droop in disappointment. “But don't worry, as soon as you're a warrior you can guard the camp at night.” Ivypool reminds him.

“I guess you're right.” He sighs, looking downcast. “Can I at least sit out there for a bit with you?” He asks. “Just for a little while?”

Ivypool thinks about it for awhile, before sighing, giving in to Snowpaw’s request. “Okay, but _only_ for a little while.” She says. “And I don't want you complaining tomorrow that you're too tired to do any training.” She warns.

Snowpaw perks up at that, visibly happy that Ivypool is letting him sit out of camp with her while she guards the camp, even if his only for a little while.

“Oh! Thank you, Ivypool!” Snowpaw says, stopping himself from running around Ivypool in excitement. “I promise I'll listen to you when you tell me to do something!”

Ivypool purrs in amusement at the young tom in front of her. “Well best make sure that you _do_ listen, Snowpaw.” She says. “Now, let's go get out there before the gathering patrol leaves.” She says, looking over to where Bramblestar and the other cats going to the gathering are seated waiting ready to head off to the island.

“Come on.” Ivypool says, pushing Snowpaw along. “And remember, if you want to sit out there with me for a bit, do as your told, or you're going straight to your nest in the apprentices den.”

“Yes, Ivypool.” Snowpaw says, as the two of them make their way out of camp, and find a nice area near the entrance to sit at and guard the camp.

As the group of cats going to the gathering pass them, Ivypool can't help but search for Blossomfall’s tortoiseshell and white pelt. It doesn't take her very long to spot her walking next to Cinderheart, and as they pass, Blossomfall meets Ivypool's gaze for a moment, before she's setting off with the rest of the group to the gathering.

Ivypool watches on after the group of cats, before turning to Snowpaw, who's sitting next to her, looking rather excited to be out here guarding the camp when he's not even a warrior yet, even if it is only for a little while. The young tom will definitely make a great warrior when he's ready to receive his warrior name, and Ivypool can't be any more proud of her apprentice.

Settling down on the grass, Ivypool scans through the trees, looking for any danger that might harm the Clan. Of course, there won't be any trouble with the other Clans tonight, not when the moon is still full and shining bright in the sky. Tonight, there is a truce that means no Clan will attack the other.

But, even if there's no danger from the other three Clans, there's always the risk of danger from other creatures like badgers and foxes, or any rogue cats trespassing on their territory and Ivypool is going to make sure nothing happens to the remainder of the Clan that's still in the hollow. Ivypool would die for her Clan if she has to, there's nothing she wouldn't do to protect her Clan.

But, what would she do if her Clanmates turn on her because of her and Blossomfall being together once they decide that it's what they want, and they decide to tell the Clan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sure some of these chapters were quite short, but now I'm beginning to think that as it progresses the chapters start getting a bit longer. Or they just vary in length... I can't remember, this story has been completed for awhile now.


	14. Chapter 13

The next morning, Ivypool makes her way into the warriors den tiredly after having been up all night guarding the camp. She'll have to take Snowpaw out training after she gets some rest, or she could see if Bumblestripe could take him out with him and Seedpaw.

Blossomfall had stayed outside the camp for a bit with Ivypool as the gathering patrol had returned to camp later during the night. There wasn't anything new or interesting that the other Clans had shared, aside from a couple WindClan apprentices earning their warrior names, but that's about it. Maybe the next gathering will be more interesting.

As she makes her way into the warriors den, she spots Blossomfall curled up asleep in her nest. Ivypool has to stop herself from purring a little at the Blossomfall curled up asleep in her nest, and makes her way over to her own nest.

“Bumblestripe.” Ivypool starts, as she notices the gray warrior just getting out of his nest. “Do you mind taking Snowpaw out with you and Seedpaw for a while?”

“Of course not.” Bumblestripe says, before being cut off by a yawn. “We'll be out in the training hollow if you need to find us.” He adds, before making his way out of the den.

At that Ivypool nods, curling up in her nest, yawning tiredly, before drifting off to sleep.

When Ivypool awakes from her sleep, warm sunlight is shining into the warriors den, warming her fur, as she sits up in her nest and looks around. She's the only one still in the warriors den, but she assumed she would be. The rest of the Clan are already going about their duties. Just as she should get to right now.

Making her way out of the warriors den, she makes her way to the dirtplace tunnel to make her dirt, before going over to the fresh kill pile and picking out a mouse for herself. She might as well have something to eat before she goes off to fetch her apprentice from Bumblestripe.

Looking up as Jayfeather passes her, muttering something under his breath as he makes his way to the camp entrance, she contemplates offering to help Jayfeather collect some herbs, as she's assuming that's what Jayfeather has gone off to do. But she decides against it. She's not too sure what he's muttering to himself, but she guesses that he's not in the best of moods right now, so she best leave him be and let him calm down.

Just as she finishes her mouse and goes to stand up, Blossomfall makes her way over towards her nervously.

“Hey.” Ivypool says, getting up and walking over to Blossomfall’s side, as she indicates for her to follow her out of the camp.

“I think we should tell the Clan.” Blossomfall starts, once they're away from the camp.

This catches Ivypool by surprise. _Blossomfall thinks we should tell the Clan already?_

“So soon?” She asks. “I mean, I do want this, but I don't think I'm ready to tell the Clan just yet.”

_Is_ she ready to tell the Clan? Blossomfall seems to be ready to tell them, but Ivypool doesn't think she's ready to tell them just yet. She's more or less scared of what the Clan will do about it. She knows it's not very likely, but she doesn't want to get thrown out of ThunderClan!

Blossomfall shakes her head. “I didn't mean right now, Ivypool.” She assures her. “But, I was thinking that by the next gathering we should tell them.” She says. “Ivypool, I want to be with you, and I don't want it to be kept a secret. I'm not scared about the Clan knowing, not like I thought I'd be anyway.”

Ivypool thinks about it for a bit. She's still scared about what the Clan will think, but she doesn't want this to be kept a secret for her whole life.

“Okay.” She decides. “I want this. And we'll tell them before the next gathering.”

At that, Blossomfall let's out a purr, before moving closer to Ivypool and rubbing up against her.

The both of them are scared for what's to come, but at least whatever happens, they won't have to keep this a secret for much longer.

And whatever happens, at least they have each other.


	15. Chapter 14

_"Ivypool."_

Ivypool curls up in her nest more, trying to get to sleep. But the consistent prodding at her side isn't exactly letting her get any sleep.

"Ivypool, wake up."

Giving in to the prodding at her side, Ivypool sits up to find Blossomfall sitting next to her nest, a paw raised as if she's going to prod Ivypool once more if she doesn't get up.

"Blossomfall, what is it?" She whispers, glancing around to make sure there's no other cats awake right now listening in on their conversation.

"Nothing's wrong, Ivypool." Blossomfall assures her, before she sighs. "I just couldn't sleep."

At that, Ivypool gets out of her nest, and walks out of the den with Blossomfall following along behind her. There's no point in Ivypool trying to get back to sleep right now, and she's not going to just ignore Blossomfall when she can't sleep.

Sitting out in the clearing, Ivypool looks over to her side to find Blossomfall sitting right next to her so their pelts are brushing together. Thankfully the rest of the Clan are all asleep in their dens, aside from Lionblaze who's out on watch outside the camp entrance, so Ivypool and Blossomfall don't really need to worry about sitting too close together. But even so, Ivypool doesn't quite want to risk it.

"Do you want to go for a walk out in the forest?" She asks, looking over at Blossomfall, who nods quickly.

Both she-cats stand up, and head for the thorn tunnel entrance, deciding not to sneak out of camp. They can just explain to Lionblaze that they can't sleep and are just going out for some night hunting, which is partly telling the truth. They can always get some hunting in before they return to camp.

After passing Lionblaze outside the camp entrance, telling him that they're going out for a bit of night hunting since they're both having trouble sleeping, they make their way out to the lake. It should be nice and quiet for them there to just sit together, and watch the small waves crash against the sand and pebbles round the lake.

"It's so nice and quiet out here at night." Blossomfall sighs, laying down on the grass once they reach the lake shore, with Ivypool laying next to her.

"It is." Ivypool agrees, resting her head on her paws and closing her eyes as she listens to the lapping of the water against the stones. "It's so peaceful."

Blossomfall just purrs in agreement, and Ivypool rolls onto her back, staring up at the stars. All the stars are shining bright tonight, and Ivypool can't help but wonder if StarClan is watching both her and Blossomfall right now. If they are, what are they feeling towards the two of them being mates? Do they approve, or are they against it?

Ivypool suspects that the fact they haven't given any sign about it just yet means that they don't care, or they don't even know about it. Or they're possibly waiting for the right time to intervene. Ivypool definitely hopes that StarClan isn't mad about her and Blossomfall.

Rolling over again, Ivypool looks over at Blossomfall, who's just staring out towards the lake. _Please StarClan._ Ivypool thinks. _Please don't be mad about Blossomfall and I's love for each other._

Movement in the trees behind them causes both Ivypool and Blossomfall to jump and spin around looking through the trees. The both of them alert, and nervous about whoever it is that seems to have followed them. Unless it was just a mouse, and they're being paranoid over nothing. But the fresh ThunderClan scent tells them otherwise.

Though as a small white cat slowly makes his way through the trees and over to them, Ivypool relaxes slightly.

_Snowpaw!_


	16. Chapter 15

"Snowpaw!" Ivypool exclaims. "What are you doing out here?"

The white tom hesitates, before he sighs, clawing at the grass in shame at being caught. "I saw you and Blossomfall walking out of camp together, and I got curious with what you were up to." He says, before hanging his head in shame. "So I followed you both out here."

Ivypool glances over at Blossomfall, to find her watching Snowpaw. But Ivypool can't tell how Blossomfall is feeling towards Snowpaw following the both of them out here and basically spying on them.

And Snowpaw had wandered out of camp by himself! Who knows what might have happened to him. He's lucky that Lionblaze didn't catch him sneaking out of camp.

Though, since Lionblaze didn't catch him, it means that Snowpaw would've gone a different way out of camp. Which also explains why Ivypool and Blossomfall didn't notice him until now.

"I'm sorry, Ivypool." Snowpaw apologizes. "But I'm just curious about what seems to be going on between you both. I didn't mean to make you both mad or anything."

"We're not mad, Snowpaw." Blossomfall says, speaking for the first time since Snowpaw had walked out from the trees. "Not really anyway."

"You just took the both of us by surprise is all." Ivypool says. "You should be back at camp asleep in the apprentices den."

Snowpaw looks between both the she-cats. "Well, shouldn't you both be in camp also?" He asks.

Ivypool and Blossomfall turn to look at one another. They both know that Snowpaw has a point there, but at the same time, Snowpaw should still be back in camp more than they should.

Anyway, plenty of warriors go out for a bit of night hunting, so warriors can be out of camp at night. But apprentices out of camp at night, that's not exactly allowed.

Then again, Ivypool can name plenty of cats who'd sneak out of camp at night while they were still apprentices. In fact, she's one of them that did. Maybe not as many times as some others, but still one of them.

"Snowpaw, Blossomfall and I are out here to do a bit of night hunting." Ivypool says. "We're allowed to be out of camp at night."

Snowpaw doesn't look too convinced at that, as he walks closer to Ivypool and Blossomfall. "What are you two hiding?" He asks. "I promise if you tell me, I won't tell anyone."

"Snowpaw." Ivypool sighs, looking over at Blossomfall. "I'm not so sure if we _can_ trust you to keep quiet."

Can they trust the young tom to not tell the Clan, before they tell them themselves? Ivypool isn't too sure, even if Snowpaw _is_ her apprentice. She's also not too sure if Blossomfall feels as though Snowpaw can keep quiet about it if they tell him.

"Come on, Ivypool!" Snowpaw says. "You can trust me, honest!" He assures her. "I won't tell anyone."

"Maybe we should just tell him." Blossomfall sighs. "It's not long now till we tell the Clan after all." She points out.

Ivypool sighs. Blossomfall is right. There's not long to go now till they tell the Clan about them. Only a few sunrises till then, so maybe they can trust Snowpaw to keep quiet until then.

_Hopefully...._

Nodding, Ivypool sits down. "Okay." She starts. "But you have to promise us that you won't tell anyone, got it?"

Snowpaw nods. "I promise I won't tell." He says. "You have my word."

Looking over at Blossomfall as she sits down next to her, Ivypool shakes her head a little. "Blossomfall and I are...." She starts. "We're... in love with each other." She says. "And we've decided to become mates."

Snowpaw is quiet at first, which has Ivypool worrying that he doesn't like it, and that he's going to run straight back to camp and tell everyone. But when he does finally speak, both Ivypool and Blossomfall let out a sigh in relief.

"Wow!" Snowpaw jumps. "That's awesome!" He says. "I didn't know that two she-cats or two toms could be mates with each other!" He then stops. "Wait, has that actually ever happened before in the history of the Clans?"

Blossomfall shakes her head. "Not that we're aware of." She says. "That's why we've not told anyone."

Snowpaw nods. "But you're telling the Clan soon though, right?"

"Yes." Ivypool says. "Which is why you must not tell anyone about this. It's better if the Clan hears it from Blossomfall and myself, not anyone else."

"I promise I'll keep quiet." Snowpaw promises.

Ivypool nods, hoping that Snowpaw will keep to his word and not say a word of it to the Clan before she and Blossomfall get the chance to. The Clan should hear it from her and Blossomfall anyway, not any other cat.

"We should do some hunting now." Blossomfall says, glancing around them. "Then head back to camp before anyone notices that Snowpaw isn't in the apprentices den."

With that, Ivypool, Blossomfall, and Snowpaw are off doing a bit of night hunting, before heading back to camp. With Snowpaw sneaking back in the way he had snuck out of camp before anyone notices he was out of camp in the first place.

Thankfully no one had noticed that Snowpaw was out of camp, as the rest of the Clan was all asleep in their dens - aside from Lionblaze that is, who was still out on watch outside the camp entrance.

Setting their prey down on the fresh-kill pile, Ivypool and Blossomfall hang round the clearing for a few heartbeats longer after Snowpaw had retreated into the apprentices den, before the both of them head off into the warriors den to try and get some sleep. The both of them hoping that they can trust Snowpaw to keep quiet until it's time to tell the rest of the Clan.


	17. Chapter 16

There's only one sunrise to go until Ivypool and Blossomfall tell the Clan about them being mates with each other, and so far Snowpaw has kept to his promise of not telling anyone. Both Ivypool and Blossomfall are glad about that, and they both feel as though they can trust Snowpaw enough to not tell anyone for another sunrise.

Currently Ivypool and Snowpaw are out on a hunting patrol along with Brackenfur and Thornclaw, and Ivypool can't help but find herself becoming a little distracted. Her mind just doesn't seem to want to stay focused on hunting right now. Instead it seems to want to drift off towards whatever could possibly go wrong after she and Blossomfall tell the Clan about them being mates.

Ivypool hisses in frustration as she misses another mouse, clawing at the grass where the mouse was only moments ago before it dashed away from her before she got the chance to catch it.

"Come on, Ivypool." Thornclaw says, walking over to her, looking concerned with regards to Ivypool's lack of concentration. "You could've easily caught that. Is everything okay?"

Ivypool sighs, flicking her tail slightly. "I'm okay." She sighs. "Just a little tired is all." She lies.

It wasn't completely lie, as she _is_ a little tired right now. But more than that, she just can't stop her mind from wandering off onto something else other than hunting.

Thornclaw nods. "Alright then." He starts. "Just, at least try and catch something." He says. At that, he's retreating off through the undergrowth, leaving Ivypool along to carry on hunting.

Not long after, Ivypool catches the scent of squirrel, and forcing herself to keep her mind on hunting, she's off. Making sure that she doesn't returned to camp with nothing.

**********

Thankfully Ivypool has returned to camp with something. Though it's definitely less than what she was hoping to bring back to camp. But the main thing is that she did end up catching something.

Dropping her catch down onto the fresh-kill pile, Ivypool quickly scans round the clearing. Her gaze stopping on Blossomfall, who was dozing out near the warrior's den. Grabbing a squirrel off the pile, Ivypool makes her way over to Blossomfall, and drops the squirrel near her, before she sits down herself.

Blossomfall looks up as she notices Ivypool sitting next to her with a squirrel, and she sits up herself, smoothing down the fur on her chest.

"Hey." Ivypool says. "Want to share this squirrel?"

Blossomfall nods. "I haven't eaten anything all day." She says, before the two of them begin eating.

Once they're finished their squirrel, they just relax in the clearing near the warrior's den together. Ivypool can't help but notice some of the Clan casting curious glances over at her and Blossomfall. She's not sure what they're thinking, but tomorrow, then the Clan will finally find out what it is that her and Blossomfall are hiding.

Ivypool just hopes that they don't get too much of a bad reaction from the Clan. That's the last thing that they want and need.

But before they tell the Clan, they're first going to have to confront Bramblestar about it, and request to tell the rest of the Clan about it. Then maybe depending on the reaction of the Clan, they tell the other three Clans about them at the gathering.

After all, there might be others in ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan just like them.


	18. Chapter 17

Ivypool and Blossomfall find themselves both being rather nervous towards what they're about to speak with Bramblestar about. They've got no idea what the dark tabby tom is going to say and how he'll react about it.

Then there's the issue of having to tell the rest of the Clan about them, and they definitely have no idea how the Clan will react. The two of the just hope that it won't go all bad, and that they won't get thrown out of ThunderClan.

"You ready?" Blossomfall asks, looking over at Ivypool, who's giving her chest fur a couple of nervous licks.

"I guess so." Ivypool says, glancing over at Snowpaw, who's sitting next to her.

"You'll both be fine." Snowpaw says, doing his best to assure them that they'll be okay, and Bramblestar won't kick them out of the Clan.

Nodding, both Blossomfall and Ivypool stand up, and the three of them make their way up the stone pathway up to the leader's den. Snowpaw bids them a final good luck, before he makes his way back down into the clearing, and over to the elders den to clean out Purdy's bedding.

Snowpaw wasn't told to do so, he just wants to make himself useful while he awaits to hear the news of how it went with Ivypool and Blossomfall talking to Bramblestar. Plus, Purdy could probably use the company right now, seeing as he's the only elder in ThunderClan right now.

"Bramblestar?" Blossomfall calls out, as she and Ivypool poke their heads into the leader's den. "Could Ivypool and I talk to you for a moment?" She asks, as she spots the dark brown tabby tom grooming himself at the back of his den.

Bramblestar looks over at the two she-cats standing in the entrance to his den. "Of course." He says, standing up and shaking out his fur, before walking over to them. "What is it that you'd like to speak with me about?"

"Uh, well." Blossomfall starts, looking over at Ivypool. "Ivypool and I are, well..." She trails off.

Ivypool sighs, rubbing the top of her head against Blossomfall's side in encouragement. Though if she's being honest, Ivypool needs the encouragement just as much as Blossomfall does right now.

"You're what?" Bramblestar asks calmly, encouraging them to continue.

"Blossomfall and I are in love." Ivypool finishes for her mate. "And, we've decided to become mates."

Blossomfall nods. "Yeah." She says. "We'd like to announce it to the rest of the Clan also." She adds. "If you'll allow it."

Bramblestar seems to be taken aback at first upon Ivypool and Blossomfall's admission to him, but quickly shakes his head. "Okay, so... you've both decided to become mates?" He questions.

Both Ivypool and Blossomfall nod. Yes. Yes they have.

Bramblestar nods. "Have two she-cats or two toms ever became mates with each other?" He asks, more to himself than Ivypool and Blossomfall.

"We're not sure." Blossomfall admits. "That's why we've been a little hesitant to tell anyone before now."

Bramblestar nods, seemingly deep in thought. Which can't help but make both Ivypool and Blossomfall worried that he doesn't accept them, and is considering exiling them from the Clan, as harsh as that may seem.

"Well... I'll admit that I've never heard of this happening throughout the history of the Clans so this _is_ rather new to me." He starts. "But, I don't see anything wrong with it."

At that, Ivypool and Blossomfall relax. Bramblestar is okay with it, and he's not going to banish them from ThunderClan. Though, maybe banishing them is a little too extreme of a result for this if he didn't accept them. ThunderClan does need all it's warriors after all.

"Thank you, Bramblestar." Ivypool says, as she and Blossomfall dip their heads slightly.

Bramblestar nods also. "Now you wish to inform the rest of the Clan, correct?" He asks.

Blossomfall nods. "Yes, that's correct." She says. "And, depending on the reaction of the Clan, we'd like to announce it to the other three Clans at the gathering tonight." She adds. "There might be others like us in the other Clans."

Bramblestar thinks it over for a few heartbeats, before nodding. "Alright." He decides. "You can announce it at the gathering also." He says. "I must admit, I am now curious whether or not there are more cats like you both." He purrs.

Ivypool and Blossomfall follow Bramblestar out of the den at that, and make their way down into the clearing, as Bramblestar calls a summons to the rest of the Clan.

Sitting below the Highledge, Ivypool and Blossomfall sit close together, as they await what is about to come. Either the Clan will be accepting of them, or force Bramblestar to exile them.

Whatever happens though, they just hope that the Clan won't react too badly about what the pair of them are about to announce to them....


	19. Chapter 18

"Let all those old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar yowls.

As Ivypool and Blossomfall watch as the Clan gathers in the clearing, it starts to become more real to the pair of them. This it it. They're about to tell the Clan, and await their fate. This is something that may change their lives forever, and they're afraid of what may become of this.

"Ivypool and Blossomfall would like to make an announcement to the Clan." Bramblestar says, once the Clan is gathered in the clearing. "I suggest you all should listen to what they have to say, and remember. They're our Clanmates. Nothing will change that."

A lot of the Clan seem to become rather confused at the last thing Bramblestar had said. But Ivypool feels as though if this were someone else standing in her position, then she'd be a little confused about what's going on also.

Taking a deep breath, Ivypool and Blossomfall walk up to the front of the Clan. Nervousness fill both of the she-cats with every passing heartbeat. They have no idea how exactly to tell the Clan, but they've already made the decision to tell them now, and there's no backing down now.

"A-as some of you might have noticed." Blossomfall starts, looking round at the Clan nervously. "It may seem that Ivypool and I are hiding something." She says, glancing over at Ivypool who looked just as nervous as her, if not more. "And, you're right. We _have_ been hiding something from you all."

"Blossomfall and I are." Ivypool starts. "We're... we're in love with each other, and have decided to become mates."

As the gathered cats are stuck in a stunned silence, both Ivypool and Blossomfall shrink away, beginning to think the worst, and that the Clan will force them to leave. Instead, that's not what happens at all, and Snowpaw is the first to speak.

"I'm so happy for you both!" He exclaims, running over to the both of them.

Dovewing and Bumblestripe are the next to run over to them with Briarlight dragging herself along behind them. The three of them didn't look mad at all. They looked happy for them. Though Ivypool suspects a bit of disappointment coming from her sister.

"Ivypool, why didn't you tell me?" Dovewing asks. She doesn't sound mad, just disappointed. "I'm your sister, I wouldn't have been mad."

Ivypool sighs. "I didn't know how you'd react."

Dovewing nods, before rubbing her head up against Ivypool. "Don't worry. I'm happy for you." She assures her.

"Thank you." Ivypool sighs in relief. The last thing she wanted to do was make her sister hate her.

Eventually everyone in the Clan had came up to both Ivypool and Blossomfall, telling them how proud they are of them for announcing this, and that they're happy for them. Ivypool and Blossomfall definitely weren't expecting this much support, but they sure are glad about it.

The Clan isn't mad about them being mates with each other. But there's still the chance that the other three Clans will...

**********

"Ivypool, Blossomfall!" Daisy calls, as she runs over to them, followed closely behind by Dustpelt.

By now the rest of the Clan had gone back to do their own thing, leaving Ivypool and Blossomfall to lay together in the clearing grooming each other. And thankfully now they both no longer have to worry about what the Clan might think.

"Ivypool. Blossomfall." Daisy starts, once she and Dustpelt reach the both of them. "I just want to say how much I admire your courage to announce what you did to the Clan."

"Thank you." Ivypool purrs.

Daisy nods her head at them, before she sighs. "I just wish I had as much courage as the both of you today when Ferncloud was still with us."

Both Ivypool and Blossomfall sit up at that. The both of them interested to hear what exactly Daisy means by that.

"Up until Ferncloud's death during the great battle, the two of us were mates with each other." Daisy explains. "But neither of us had the courage to tell the rest of the Clan."

That admission comes as a shock to both Ivypool and Blossomfall. They're not the only ones like this in the Clan. Daisy is like them, and was mates with Ferncloud before she died in the great battle between the Clans and the Dark Forest.

But if Daisy and Ferncloud had become mates, then what about Dustpelt? The cat who everyone believed was Ferncloud's mate?

Dustpelt seems to sense Ivypool and Blossomfall's confusion, and he walks a little closer to them. "I had the feeling that Ferncloud didn't love me as much as she used to." He starts. "And when she had admitted to me that she'd fallen in love with another cat - that cat being Daisy - I was at first angry. I was going to call them out to the Clan." He explains. "But then I saw how happy the two of them were with each other, and I realized that all I really wanted was for Ferncloud to be happy, and I decided not to tell the Clan anything."

Daisy nods. "And since Ferncloud and I didn't have the courage to tell the Clan, Dustpelt agreed to help us keep this secret, and act like he and Ferncloud are still mates with each other." She says.

"Surprisingly the Clan never suspected a thing." Dustpelt adds. "We managed to keep this secret hidden surprisingly well, and for so long too."

Ivypool and Blossomfall both nod. The both of them surprised that they managed to keep that secret hidden from the rest of the Clan for moons without anyone suspecting a thing.

Both Daisy and Dustpelt leave Ivypool and Blossomfall alone after that, Daisy heading back over to the nursery, and Dustpelt heading out of camp presumably to do a bit of hunting.

Not long after though, Millie makes her way over to them. She tells them both how happy she is for them, and tells Blossomfall how sorry she is for not paying as much attention to her as she should've done, and that she's always been proud of her.

Ivypool can't not notice how happy what Millie had just told Blossomfall made her. All Blossomfall had wanted, was her mother to take notice of her more, as after Briarlight's accident, Millie ended up not taking as much notice in her other two kits - Blossomfall and Bumblestripe - as she should've. That had ultimately been a reason as to why Blossomfall had begun training in the Dark Forest. Ivypool isn't sure if it was the whole reason, or if it was only part of the reason.

But now that Millie has told Blossomfall of how proud she has been of her and how sorry she is for not paying her much attention, Ivypool knows that her mate is a lot happier now, added onto the fact that the Clan didn't have a bad reaction to their announcement at all. Ivypool isn't quite sure if she's ever seen Blossomfall happier than she is now.

And just maybe, if ThunderClan didn't have a bad reaction to their announcement, then it'll be all okay to telling the other three Clans about them at the gathering. Maybe they might even end up encouraging more cats like themselves that there may possibly be in the other three Clans to come out and tell the Clans as well.


	20. Chapter 19

Making their way to the gathering along with the rest of the group from ThunderClan, both Ivypool and Blossomfall find themselves filled with nervousness once more.

Even though their Clan is supportive of them, there's no knowing whether or not the other three Clans will be supportive too. All the two she-cats can do, is pray to StarClan that the other Clans are accepting of this.

Bramblestar is aware of the fact that Ivypool and Blossomfall are wanting to announce this to the other three Clans. He had hesitated for a bit, before finally allowing them to announce it to ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan at the gathering. But he had also warned them that the other three Clans might not be so accepting.

At least, Bramblestar is hoping that he's wrong about the other Clans not being accepting of this. He doesn't want to have the other Clans doing something bad about this towards two of his valued warriors.

As ThunderClan arrive at the Island, Ivypool and Blossomfall sit together in the crowd of cats, with Snowpaw, Dovewing, and Bumblestripe sitting close to them. Both Ivypool and Blossomfall appreciate their immense support, and are glad that they are here with them at this gathering tonight.

They just wish that Briarlight could join too. Blossomfall feels as though she definitely needs the support of both her littermates. But considering Briarlight's condition, it wouldn't be possible for her to make it to the Island. Not that she wouldn't try to make it to the Island anyway. But even if Briarlight did manage to make it to the tree bridge, it would be much too difficult for her to get across. Though, Blossomfall has a hunch that Briarlight may at least attempt to make her way across.

As the Clan leaders, Blackstar of ShadowClan, Mistystar of RiverClan, Onestar of WindClan, and then finally Bramblestar have shared good news to the gathered cats, both Ivypool and Blossomfall both sit close together, their pelts touching, and both their tails twitching nervously behind them. Soon, the other three Clans will know about them, and from then on, everything will change.

"Before this gathering eventually comes to a close." Bramblestar starts, after the gathered cats have quietened down. "Two of my warriors have an announcement they'd like to make."

"What type of _announcement_?" Blackstar queries, from where he sat on the branch just above the branch Bramblestar sat on next to Mistystar.

"You'll find out soon enough." Bramblestar assures him, before scanning through the crowd of cats, before his gaze settles on both Ivypool and Blossomfall. "Ivypool, Blossomfall? May you both step forward please?"

Ivypool notices Blackstar's gaze drift curiously onto both her and Blossomfall. It's known that she and Blossomfall are two of the cats that had trained in the Dark Forest many moons ago, and Ivypool can't help but wonder if part of Blackstar's curiosity about what they have to say has anything to do with that. After all, Ivypool isn't quite sure if the Clans are still wary about their Clanmates who had trained in the Dark Forest, but in the end had fought alongside their Clan instead of against them in the end.

Both Ivypool and Blossomfall make their way to the front of the gathered cats, painfully aware of all the eyes on the pair of them. This is it. The moment to announce this to the other Clans, and either have their lives ruined, or give other cats like them the courage to come out just like them.

They don't exactly know what the reaction from the other Clans would be. As soon as they tell them, the island is thrown into a shocked silence. No cat dare spoke a word, not even the ThunderClan cats that already knew about this announcement. Either they didn't know what to say, or they just didn't care.

Oh how Ivypool and Blossomfall hoped that it was the latter....

"Two she-cats as mates?" A ShadowClan tom is the first to break the silence. "That's simply unheard of!"

More cats start voicing their opinions on the matter, which cause Ivypool and Blossomfall to shrink closer together. The only support being given to them, is from the ThunderClan cats who are quick to defend the two she-cats from the other three Clan's obvious disapproval. The loudest of all the ThunderClan cats being Snowpaw, Dovewing, and Bumblestripe, who make their way up to the front of the gathered cats to stand with Ivypool and Blossomfall.

"Throw them out!" A WindClan apprentice yowls. "This isn't right!" She says. "They're sick!"

"I'll show you what's right and what isn't if you call Ivypool and Blossomfall sick again, you foxheart!" Snowpaw hisses hackles raised ready to attack and to defend his mentor and her mate in whatever way he can.

Ivypool certainly admires her apprentice's courage for wanting to do whatever it takes to defend her and Blossomfall. But she also doesn't want any of this to end in a fight. Especially not at the gathering.

"There's no clouds covering the sky!" A RiverClan warrior gasps, causing all the cats to cast their gaze up towards the sky. "StarClan aren't trying to do anything to stop this! They don't think this is right either!"

Sure enough, there's not a single cloud covering the moon, as it shines brightly down onto the island. StarClan don't appear to be doing anything to stop all of this. They're not making any clouds cover the moon to stop the Clans from arguing.

Ivypool whimpers, as she shrinks away from all of this. Just wishing that a great big hole would open up beneath her and suck her away from all of this. ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan aren't as accepting as she and Blossomfall hoped that they'd be. Not even StarClan are doing anything to stop the gathered cats from arguing.

_Does StarClan agree with the other three Clans about this? That what her and Blossomfall are doing is wrong?_


	21. Chapter 20

The other three Clans aren't okay with this. They want ThunderClan to banish both Ivypool and Blossomfall, simply from the fact that they're both she-cats and mates with each other, and StarClan appear to be doing nothing to stop them.

"Now wait just one moment." Mistystar says, getting the gathered cats attention. "We don't know for sure if StarClan staying silent is because they think that these two she-cats being together is wrong."

Ivypool and Blossomfall realize that Mistystar is right with that. But wouldn't StarClan do something to stop the other Clans from trying to force ThunderClan to kick both her and Blossomfall out?

"Then why aren't StarClan making any move to stop this arguing?" Onestar asks, looking out towards Ivypool and Blossomfall, then up towards the sky. "StarClan aren't making any move to stop a fight from possibly breaking out."

"I'm not banishing two of my warriors because of this." Bramblestar hisses.

"Onestar is right though." Blackstar says. "We don't know what StarClan's stance on this matter is, and they certainly don't seem to want to show us."

Both Onestar and Blackstar make just as much of a point as Mistystar does. None of them know what the reasoning for StarClan staying quiet about this whole situation is, and why they've chosen to stay silent about it. Maybe StarClan don't approve of this, and feel as though Ivypool and Blossomfall should leave ThunderClan?

Looking around, Ivypool finds that most of the gathered cats - aside from ThunderClan - seem to agree with Onestar and Blackstar about this.

Are they going to try and force Bramblestar to banish them from ThunderClan because of this? Surely not, _right?_

The other Clans have no business regarding what Bramblestar chooses to do with his own warriors. So why would they feel the need to force Bramblestar to banish them?

Ivypool looks back up towards the Clan leaders, completely missing the exchange that went down between Blackstar and Bramblestar that caused major protest from the ThunderClan warriors. Especially from Snowpaw, Dovewing, and Bumblestripe.

"Blackstar." Mistystar starts, seemingly the only one who has remained relatively calm throughout this whole situation. "It's no business of the other Clans regarding what Bramblestar does with his own warriors." She says. "He has no possible reason to banish these two she-cats simply because they've chosen to be mates with each other."

"Then why is StarClan not doing anything about it?" Blackstar questions.

"Some things StarClan cannot guide us with." Mistystar states.

"Yes, Blackstar." Bramblestar hisses. "I'm not just going to banish two of my most valued warriors just because the other Clans don't like something about them."

It seems as though a fight might be quick on the way between the ThunderClan and ShadowClan leaders at this rate. But as Ivypool glances up at the sky, there is _still_ no clouds covering the moon. The moon is _still_ shining down on them all brightly from the clear night sky.

Surely if a fight were to break out between Bramblestar and Blackstar, then StarClan would do something to stop it. The gathering is a time for peace between the four Clans, not conflict. But it doesn't seem that StarClan will do anything about this rising conflict.

Conflict that is all Ivypool and Blossomfall's fault. Or at least the two she-cats feel as if it's all their fault.

Maybe to just avoid this whole thing altogether, and to avoid something bigger happening because of this later on, Ivypool and Blossomfall should just leave? That way it'll avoid more conflict and no one will have to worry about them anymore.

"I am not banishing two of my warriors just because they've chosen to become mates with each other. And _certainly_ not because the other Clans don't approve of it." Bramblestar growls.

Ivypool looks over at Blossomfall, a look of sadness crossed her face. The both of them know what they must do to avoid all the conflict over this. They may not like this decision that they're having to make, but if it'll avoid conflict between the Clans, then it's something that they have to do.

The fact that StarClan is staying silent about all of this though, and not giving any sign of what side they're on regarding all of this doesn't help the situation at all. But like Mistystar had said, there's some things that StarClan can't guide them all through.

There are some situations that the Clans have to figure out on their own, and it seems as though this is one of the situations that they have to work out on their own without the help of StarClan.

And Ivypool and Blossomfall have made their choice on what they're going to have to do. To avoid any unnecessary conflict about all of this, they must leave. Even if they don't want to.


	22. Chapter 21

"Wait!" Ivypool yells, getting the attention of the rest of the gathered cats. "StarClan obviously aren't about to give us any indication of what to do." She starts, looking over at Blossomfall, before looking up towards the four leaders. "This is not how Blossomfall and I wanted this to go down once we announced this."

She notices Bramblestar watching her curiously, just waiting to see what she's getting at, and Ivypool is certain that once she says what she's about to say, that he's going to attempt to protest it. But this is the only way for the Clans to avoid the unnecessary conflict. Especially when StarClan are making no move to stop it.

"Bramblestar, Blossomfall and I don't want there to be unnecessary conflict between the Clans because of this." She starts, lowering her head in disappointment. "I feel the only way to avoid this, is if Blossomfall and I were to leave the Clans."

"What?!" Dovewing is the first to exclaim. "Ivypool, no! You don't have to do this!"

"You can't leave!" Snowpaw protests. "Please don't go, Ivypool. Please!"

Turning to her sister and her apprentice, Ivypool can already see the sadness in both their eyes. There's no way that she wants to leave her sister or Snowpaw, but for the sake of the Clan, and to stop unnecessary conflict, it's something that she must do.

"It's the only way to avoid the conflict." Ivypool sighs.

"Ivypool, Blossomfall." Bramblestar starts, watching both she-cats in surprise. "You don't have to leave ThunderClan because of this."

"Bramblestar." Blossomfall shakes her head. "This is what Ivypool and I must do." She sighs. "StarClan don't seem as though they want to do anything about this, so maybe they think this is what must happen. Or they might just be testing us, who knows?" She says. "But, leaving ThunderClan is something we must do."

Bramblestar is quiet for awhile, before sighing. "If you feel it's what you must do, then so be it." He sighs, shaking his head.

"Ivypool, please. Don't do this." Dovewing begs, not wanting to lose her sister.

Ivypool shakes her head, not looking her sister in the eyes. "I'm sorry." She says, before turning to Blossomfall, who looked just as defeated as she herself did. "You ready to go?"

Blossomfall sighs, nodding her head. "Yes." She whispers, before she's turning to her brother. "Bumblestripe, tell Briarlight that I'm okay, and that I love her."

Bumblestripe nods weakly. "And Millie and Graystripe too?" He croaks, not wanting to see his sister go.

Blossomfall simply nods, before licking her brother's cheek. "I'll miss you, brother."

At that, Ivypool and Blossomfall both stand up, and make their way to the edge of the island to cross over the tree bridge. The ThunderClan cats all bow their heads at the two of them, saying that they'll miss them, and that they wish them luck out there.

The both of them are aware that Dovewing, Snowpaw, and Bumblestripe are following them, but they don't make any move to stop them. Instead, they cast one last look behind them, before crossing over the tree bridge.

From this moment on, the two of them are no longer ThunderClan warriors, but loners. They may not like it, but this is the only way to avoid unnecessary conflict between the four Clans.

_This_ is what they must do. And who knows? They might even find more cats just like them while they try to find a new home.

Because surely there's got to be other cats out there just like them, _right?_


	23. Chapter 22

A couple sunrises have passed since the gathering and Ivypool and Blossomfall's departure from ThunderClan, and the two she-cats have no idea of what they're supposed to do now. Maybe they should have listened to Bramblestar when he said that they didn't need to leave?

Unfortunately it's too late for the two of them to turn back now, and all they can do is keep walking through the trees, having no idea of where they're even off to. But maybe if they're lucky, they'll be able to find other cats like them, and possibly be able to find themselves a home among other cats like them.

"It just doesn't make any sense." Blossomfall sighs, after the two of them have stopped for a bit to catch something to eat. "Why would StarClan not do anything to stop this?" She asks. "Why didn't they intervene? Do they agree with the other Clans?"

Ivypool sighs, shaking her head. "I don't know."

This would be the first time since the night of the gathering that the two of them have spoken about this, and both she-cats don't understand how StarClan could just stay silent throughout the chaos that ensued between all four Clans. The truce between all four Clans was almost broken because of them coming out to the other three Clans at the gathering, and even though they were expecting some sort of backlash, they never expected StarClan to not intervene at all.

Unless, there's a reason StarClan never intervened? Maybe they meant for this to happen, and Ivypool and Blossomfall were always meant to leave ThunderClan like this, and become loners. Though, whatever the reason, they don't understand why StarClan just doesn't come out and say it. That would be _very_ helpful for both she-cats right about now.

_Oh, why does_ _StarClan_ _have to be so quiet when we need them the most?_

"Maybe StarClan are testing us like you had said they might be during the gathering." Ivypool suggests.

It's a rather reasonable excuse, but why would StarClan test them in _this_ way? That, doesn't really make sense to them - if it was the case that is. But then again, StarClan have always been rather, frustrating and confusing at times.

"Maybe." Blossomfall sighs, shaking her head. "But why test us, and not give us any clue as to why they are doing so?"

"I don't know." Ivypool sighs, shaking her head. "StarClan _have_ to have an explanation to why they didn't do anything about this."

Blossomfall huffs, shaking her head. "Or maybe they're punishing us for training in the Dark Forest."

Unfortunately for them, that could be the exact reason to why StarClan didn't do anything to stop it. But they surely hope it's not, and that there's a reason to why StarClan allowed this to happen. They can't just agree with the other three Clans that this is wrong and that Ivypool and Blossomfall deserved to be exiled from ThunderClan, can't they?

"Well, at least we've got each other?" Ivypool says, but it came out more of a question.

Blossomfall purrs a little at that, moving closer to Ivypool. "Yes, we do." She says. "And maybe if we're lucky, we'll find others like us."

"Yes." Ivypool purrs, rubbing her head against Blossomfall's. "Maybe we will."

The two she-cats end up curling up together at the bottom of a tree after walking a bit more, deciding to stop for the night since the sun is beginning to go down. They can continue on walking again in the morning and find somewhere better to stay the next day hopefully.

Though, considering they don't know the territory outside of ThunderClan at all, they've got no clue on where to look for the best spots to stay. Maybe if they're lucky they'll be able to find an abandoned Twoleg nest that they can stay in for awhile, or they might manage to find other cats kind enough to let them stay with them for awhile.

Right now though, all that Ivypool and Blossomfall want to do, is get some rest before they continue on walking again the next day.

Though, all they want more than anything, is to be able to go back to their home in ThunderClan and curl up in their nests in the warriors den, and to be back at home safe with their friends and family. Unfortunately though, they're not sure if they'll ever be able to get that back....


	24. Chapter 23

A couple of sunrises have passed before Ivypool and Blossomfall had decided to stop once they managed to find a decent enough area for them to stay in. They'd discovered an area of the forest that provided enough shelter for the two of them to sleep in comfortably during the night. It's a good enough area to sleep, but it's certainly not like the warriors den back in ThunderClan.

The two of them aren't sure what they're going to do now, or for how long they're going to stay in this little area. But for the time being, the two of them will just have to make do with whatever they can find.

Maybe once this whole situation has died down, they can return to ThunderClan. Though, it'll be a little difficult for them to find out whether or not this has all died down in the Clans, seeing as they're no longer in ThunderClan, and they have no idea how far away from the Clans they are now.

All they've really decided on doing so far, is just wander round through the forest until they find somewhere that they can stay permanently, and even though the area that they've found right now is nice, they're not so sure how long it'll last. If only they just stayed in ThunderClan. It's a bit late to turn back now though.

"I wonder what's happening in ThunderClan right now." Ivypool sighs, as she curls up next to Blossomfall in the shelter of a bush.

"I don't know." Blossomfall sighs, giving Ivypool's ear a lick. "Let's just try and get some sleep."

Ivypool agrees with that suggestion. She is rather tired right now, but she just can't find herself getting any sleep. Neither does Blossomfall.

Both she-cats have found it difficult to get to sleep over the past sunrises since the gathering. They both aren't used to not sleeping in their nests back in the ThunderClan camp, and they're finding it especially hard to get to sleep in the part of the forest outside of the Clans that they've never been to before. They have no idea what could be lurking in the shadows, and that alone puts them on edge.

They stay in this area for a few sunrises, agreeing that they should try and find somewhere else with more shelter. There may be just enough shelter here, but more is always better. 

Blossomfall had made a comment not long ago that she had seen a barn not far from the forest when she was out hunting. Maybe they could possibly stay in there. If there's no other cats already living in there that is....

As Ivypool and Blossomfall are about to move out, they stop as the bushes across from them start rustling.

Just as the two of them are about to go over and investigate the noise, a ginger tom and a black-and-white tom come wandering out through the bushes. The two toms stop as they see the two she-cats standing there, before making their way over to them.

"See, Muffy? I told you there was two new cats hanging round in the forest!" The black-and-white tom says, as he and the ginger tom make their way over to the she-cats.

"Okay then, Sooty." The ginger tom - Muffy - says, before stopping in front of the she-cats.

Ivypool and Blossomfall look between one another, not sure on what's about to happen now. Two unfamiliar tom cats have made their way over to them, and they're not so sure what to do about it.

"Who are you?" Blossomfall asks.

"The name's Muffy." The ginger tom says, sitting down on the grass in front of Ivypool and Blossomfall. "And this is Sooty." He adds, looking over at the black-and-white tom standing next to him. "Who might you two be?" He asks. "We've never seen you around here before."

"We come from beyond those trees." Blossomfall says, indicating through the trees from where they had came from, or the direction that they're pretty sure the ThunderClan camp is. "We're warriors of ThunderClan. Or, were warriors of ThunderClan." She says. "My name is Blossomfall, and this is Ivypool."

The two toms dip their heads in greeting, and Blossomfall and Ivypool do the same.

"So, you're both from one of those large groups of cats around by the lake?" Muffy asks. "What brings you out this far away from your home?"

Both Ivypool and Blossomfall look between one another, not sure whether or not they should tell these two toms why they've left ThunderClan. They have only just met them after all, and they have no idea if they can trust them or not.

"Tell you what." Muffy starts, as Ivypool and Blossomfall don't say anything. "How about you both come back with us to our barn, and you can get some sleep and then we can discuss this in the morning?" He asks. "It's really no trouble. We've got plenty of room available."

Ivypool and Blossomfall both find the offer tempting, as they have no idea what's out in this forest and sleeping in a barn may probably be the safest place to sleep in. But they've only just met these two toms, and they don't want to intrude.

"I don't know...." Ivypool trails off. "We really wouldn't want to be a bother."

Muffy shake his head. "Nonsense!" He says. "You wouldn't be a bother. We take in a lot of cats that come near our barn." He assures them. "Some only stay for a day or more, and then some decide to stay permanently. There's plenty of room, and plenty of prey out in the forest near our barn, along with plenty of mice running around inside."

_A barn?_ Ivypool guesses that their barn must be the one Blossomfall said she had seen.

Blossomfall looks over towards Ivypool. "Maybe we should. Even just for a couple days." She says. "It'll be better than staying out in the forest."

Ivypool supposes that Blossomfall is right. It _would_ be a lot nicer than sleeping out in the forest, and they don't have to stay there for very long if they don't want to. So maybe they should take them up on the offer.

"Alright." Ivypool says, as she and Blossomfall turn back to the two toms in front of them. "We'll take you up on your offer."

Both toms purr in satisfaction, as they get up off the grass. "Great." Muffy says. "Now, if you'll just follow us, we'll be at our barn in no time."

Ivypool and Blossomfall look between one another, before getting up and following along behind the two toms. The two toms seem nice enough if they're allowing them to stay in their barn. But they mentioned that they take in other cats all the time, so once they get to the barn, there'll probably be more cats. More cats who they're not sure if they can trust or not....

But just maybe they've got nothing to worry about, and they're just worrying too much. Surely there's nothing to worry about and these other cats are friendly enough. Muffy and Sooty seem friendly enough, so they probably don't have anything to worry about with the other cats that are sure to be staying in the barn.

And just maybe they'll find more cats just like them....


	25. Chapter 24

"Here we are." Muffy states, as they reach the barn. "Here's our barn right here."

Ivypool and Blossomfall hesitate for a bit, before following both Muffy and Sooty inside. The two of them casting glances around the barn, as they notice more cats inside, some old, and some young, but almost all of them looking curiously towards the two newcomers.

Both Ivypool and Blossomfall share a glance between one another, before catching up to the two toms in front of them. They didn't exactly expect for there to _this_ many cats here already. While they're not sure exactly _how_ many cats are in here, it looks to be almost half the amount of cats than there is back in ThunderClan.

As a ginger she-cat runs over to them, both Muffy and Sooty stop, causing Ivypool and Blossomfall to stop also.

"Muffy, who are these cats?" The she-cat asks, glancing over towards Ivypool and Blossomfall.

Muffy glances over at Ivypool and Blossomfall before purring. "These are Ivypool and Blossomfall of ThunderClan." He says. "They shall be staying with us for a little while."

"Muffy, don't you think we've already got enough cats staying in here already?" The she-cat asks, amusement clear in her voice.

"Course not." Muffy huffs. "We've got plenty of room for everyone in here, and the food is plenty!" He says. "Now, Nala. If you wouldn't mind directing Ivypool and Blossomfall to somewhere in here they can rest, that will be much appreciated."

The she-cat, Nala, purrs before making her way over to Ivypool and Blossomfall. "Follow me."

Both Ivypool and Blossomfall hesitate, before following her over to one corner of the barn. Ivypool takes notice that as Nala does this, some of the other cats are beginning to make their way over to the middle of the barn and gathering around Muffy and Sooty.

She only just manages to catch Muffy telling them that everything will be explained in the morning, but to let the newcomers rest for now. Even though Ivypool appreciates that, she's not sure what exactly she and Blossomfall are going to be able to tell them in the morning. She's not too sure on what these cats views are on two she-cats or two toms being mates with each other are.

Though, she must admit, that the two toms Muffy and Sooty seem rather close with each other. She had really only noticed that as they were making their way over to this barn though, and she's not quite sure if Blossomfall has noticed either.

"Thank you." Blossomfall says, once she and Ivypool are settled on the pile of hay in one corner of the barn.

Nala dips her head to them. "You're welcome." She says. "And, if you're hungry, I'm sure Muffy will send someone over with some fresh kill for the both of you."

Both Ivypool and Blossomfall nod their thanks to Nala, before the she-cat is walking away towards where the rest of the group of cats are.

Even though the cats from this group of cats they've met so far seem nice, they don't know if they can really trust the or not. But there's the possibility that they might just be being a little paranoid, and they have nothing to worry about with these cats.

And just _maybe_ this could be the place where the two of them are able to be together as mates without any judgement from the Clans.

Though really it's mainly judgement from the other three Clans that they had recieved. The rest of ThunderClan are fairly okay with the two of them being mates with each other.

"What do you think of these cats?" Blossomfall asks, getting Ivypool's attention, once they know for sure that these cats can't hear them from where they're all sat near the middle of the barn.

"I don't know." Ivypool sighs, shaking her head. "They seem nice enough. Though we've only really met three of them. Who knows what the rest of them are like."

She honestly doesn't really know what to make out of a lot of these cats, especially when they've really only met Muffy, Sooty, and Nala. She guesses that they'll be introduced to the rest of the group in the morning though, and there's bound to be more cats in here then, seeing as Muffy had mentioned that a lot of cats come and go from time to time.

Blossomfall purrs a little, moving closer to Ivypool. "I think we might be just fine here."

Ivypool sighs, resting her head on her paws, as she looks over towards the group of cats, some of which who are looking over towards her and Blossomfall.

Closing her eyes, Ivypool lets out a yawn. "Well." She sighs. "Let's just hope you're right, Blossomfall."

_All they can do, is hope...._


	26. Chapter 25

The next day, Ivypool and Blossomfall wake to find two unfamiliar cats standing in front of them. The both of them carrying a fat mouse each, which they drop down onto the hay in front of Ivypool and Blossomfall.

Sitting up, Ivypool and Blossomfall look down at the mice in front of them, before looking to the cats in front of them.

"Thank you." Blossomfall says, as she and Ivypool dip their heads in thanks.

The largest of the two cats, a brown and white she-cats purrs, sitting down next to the black and white tom next to her that appeared to be missing a front leg. "You're welcome." She purrs. "Bucky and I thought you'd both be hungry."

Looking around the barn, Ivypool notices that almost all of the other cats in here are all up and laying round the middle of the barn sharing tongues with each other. Muffy and Sooty are sitting a bit away from the other cats, sharing a rabbit together, and Ivypool can't help but notice how close the two toms appear to be.

"I'm Sebastian, by the way." The she-cat says, distracting Ivypool from her thoughts. "Muffy and Sooty have already informed those of us who are here who you both are and where you come from."

Both Ivypool and Blossomfall nod at that. They had guessed that Muffy and Sooty would've already told their cats who they are. Though, they may still have to introduce themselves to the rest of the cats here. Which shouldn't be too hard. Until it comes to them explaining why they're here and not back home with their Clan...

"Thank you, Sebastian." Blossomfall says, nodding her head at both cats. "Bucky."

Both Sebastian and Bucky nod their heads at Ivypool and Blossomfall in return, before getting up and going off somewhere else inside the barn.

"They seemed nice." Blossomfall comments, once both Sebastian and Bucky are out of earshot.

Ivypool nods in agreement. "Yeah, they do." She says. "Though, I wonder what happened to Bucky." She wonders, feeling sorry for the three legged tom.

In the history of the Clans, Ivypool is unsure if any Clan cat has ever lost a leg. She knows of Cinderpelt, but even though she lost feeling and movement in one of her hind legs from an accident on the Thunderpath many _many_ moons ago in the old forest, she never had her leg removed. Ivypool isn't even sure if any of the Clan's medicine cats are able to do that.

Though in Bucky's case, Ivypool guesses that whatever had happened to him, maybe Twolegs had something to do with it. She supposes that seems like the most logical reason anyway.

"Yeah." Blossomfall nods in agreement.

They don't say any more on the matter after that, as they both begin eating, before they're making their way towards where the rest of the cats are either sitting or laying around on the hay. They might as well try and get to know some of the other cats here if they're to stay with them for a bit.

Slowly, they learn the names of all the cats here, and they find them all to be very nice and friendly. There's of course, Muffy, Sooty, Nala, Sebastian, and Bucky. But then there's also Meeko, Leaf, sisters Dolly and Tilly, Brick, Pippin, Bailey, brothers Tigger and Loki, the elder Ash, and then three kits, Pepper, and then the two littermates, Cinders and Poppy.

They learn that the cats in this group are the ones that live in the barn permanently, but there's still a few more cats that often come and go.

Though all these cats may be nice and friendly enough, can they trust them at all? Ivypool and Blossomfall sure hope they can, but there's still a cloud of uncertainty over the two of them whether or not they can trust them.

So both Ivypool and Blossomfall have decided they're going to wait a couple sunrises before they tell these cats why they left their home. Though, they've come to notice that these cats don't seem to be that curious about why Ivypool and Blossomfall are here.

The three kits here seem to be the only ones who are really curious about why they're here. But that's to be expected, considering they _are_ only kits so they're bound to be curious about any newcomers.

The kits even seem quite interested in hearing about the Clans. Even to the point of begging Ivypool and Blossomfall to tell them stories about the four Clans. Of course Ivypool and Blossomfall gladly tell them tales of the four Clans of cats around the lake. Which doesn't take too long for all the others to become interested in hearing tales about the Clans also.

In a way, as Ivypool and Blossomfall share tales of the Clans with these cats, they _almost_ feel as though they're back home in ThunderClan. Of course these cats could never replace ThunderClan for Ivypool and Blossomfall.

But that doesn't necessarily mean that they can't find themselves living among them.

_If_ they can trust them that is....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note that the next part is just the allegiances for the barn cats.


	27. Allegiances for the Barn Cats

_ **The Barn Cats** _

Muffy - _ginger tom_

Sooty - _black-and-white tom, with a patch of black fur over one eye_

Nala - _ginger she-cat_

Sebastian - _large brown-and-white purebred Maine Coon she-cat, former_ _Kittypet_

Bucky - _black-and-white tuxedo mix tom, missing one front leg_

Meeko - _brown tabby tom, constant ruffled fur_

Dolly - _black she-cat, sister to Tilly_

Tilly - _tortoiseshell she-cat, sister to Dolly_

Leaf - _gray tabby tom_

Brick - _dark brown tabby she-cat_

Bailey - _ginger-and-white she-cat_

Pippin - _brown tabby tom_

Tigger - _ginger tom, brother to Loki_

Loki - _ginger tom, brother to Tigger_

Ash - _elderly gray tom_

Pepper - _light brown tom, son of Pippin and Dolly_

Cinders - _black tom, brother to Poppy, son of Sebastian and Bucky_

Poppy - _brown-and-white she-kit, sister to Cinders, daughter of Sebastian and Bucky_

**********

This isn't all the barn cats, just the ones that live there permanently.

I did have a more specific look in mind for Sooty's fur, as he's based on one of my old cats _(along with both Muffy and Nala)_ , but it won't let me upload the photo on here. I do however have the photo up in the version of this story on my Wattpad if you'd like to see.  _(my Wattpad is @-hawkwing)_.

 


	28. Chapter 26

A couple sunrises have passed since Muffy and Sooty have allowed both Ivypool and Blossomfall into their barn, and so far both the she-cats are liking it. Of course it's definitely no ThunderClan, but they think they might be able to get used to being here.

Though, they _still_ have yet to tell both Muffy and Sooty why they had left their Clan. But neither Muffy nor Sooty, or any other cat here for that matter, have asked them about it.

Ivypool and Blossomfall get the feeling that these cats don't really seem to care all that much. But all the same, Ivypool and Blossomfall feel as though they should tell at least Muffy and Sooty why they left their Clan.

"Ivypool! Blossomfall!" Cinders yowls, the small black tom running over to the two she-cats with the two other kits, Poppy and Pepper running along behind him. "Can you please tell us more stories about the Clans?"

Looking between one another, Ivypool and Blossomfall both let out a purr in amusement at the little kit's eagerness to hear a story of the Clans again.

"This must be how all the elders feel." Blossomfall says, purring a little, before turning to the three kits sitting in front of them. "What would you like to hear, little ones?"

"Tell us about Firestar!" Poppy says.

"Alright." Blossomfall agrees, before beginning to tell the kits tales of the former ThunderClan leader, Firestar.

But while Blossomfall is telling the stories to the kits, Ivypool isn't really paying that much attention to it. Instead, she's just stretched out on the hay next to Blossomfall, lazily looking around the barn.

And as she does this, she begins to notice a few things. Things that give her hope that there are other cats out there like herself and Blossomfall.

Two of the she-cats here, Brick, a dark brown tabby, and Bailey, a ginger-and-white, look as though they're quite close with each other as they're sharing tongues with each other. She also notices Muffy and Sooty are looking to be quite close together right now too.

Maybe this is the perfect place for them? Maybe these cats don't care who other cats are mated with, and will welcome them all in with open paws.

Great StarClan, Ivypool sure hopes she's not assuming the wrong things. But if her assumptions are correct, then they have absolutely nothing to worry about with these cats.

This causes a sudden thought to arise in her mind. Maybe StarClan wanted this to happen, and it's why they never did anything about it during the gathering. She has had this thought before, but seeing some of these cats interact with each other, makes the thought reappear, and is beginning to sound like the more likely reason for all of this. Unless of course this wasn't their intention all along, and the other Clans are right with StarClan not approving of this.

Sometimes Ivypool wishes that StarClan would just straight up tell the Clans what they need to hear, and not be so mysterious about it all. It must get tiring for the medicine cats to decipher the meanings when they receive prophecies. Though she has a feeling that StarClan barely knows much about some of the prophecies they gives to the medicine cats.

But she supposes that there isn't really much she can do about that. She doesn't control StarClan, but it doesn't stop her from wishing that they'd be more clear with their prophecies and omens.

At times she finds herself having doubts about StarClan and questioning their motives. Right now, is certainly no exception. She may even have lost her faith in StarClan because of it.

But there's not much she can do about that now to restore her faith in StarClan. She and Blossomfall are both outside of the Clans, and most likely never able to return. Even if they very much want to return to ThunderClan.

Instead they'll be staying here for awhile. That is... if they don't get kicked out first. Though they can't find that out until they tell Muffy and Sooty why they had left their Clan....

**********

"Blossomfall, I think we should tell Muffy and Sooty why we left our Clan." Ivypool says, as the two of them walk through the trees near the barn.

The two of them had decided that they needed some fresh air awhile after Blossomfall had told the kits more stories about the Clans. They also intend to do a it of hunting afterwards, just to give back to these cats who have kindly taken them in.

Blossomfall nods. "I agree." She says. "And, I honestly don't think these cats care who others are mated to."

That makes Ivypool pleased to know that Blossomfall has noticed the exact same thing as she herself has. Hopefully they're both right with their assumptions though, and these cats don't care.

"Yes. But let's just hope we're not wrong." Ivypool sighs.

Ivypool certainly hopes that they're not wrong. But maybe if their assumptions are wrong, these cats won't react as badly as the Clans did. They are hoping that they'll react similar to how ThunderClan had reacted to the news, and not like the other three Clans.

Though, now that Ivypool thinks about it, not all of RiverClan reacted that badly, except for a couple of the warriors. Mistystar definitely didn't seem bothered by it, but Ivypool can't really recall a time where the RIverClan leader was rather, well... extremely negative towards something. Ivypool has always seen her as a pretty relaxed and calm leader, which she admires very much about the RiverClan leader.

"Let's just get some hunting done before we head on back and tell them." Blossomfall says, changing the subject. "We can get some fresh kill for our new friends, then tell Muffy and Sooty what caused us to leave ThunderClan."

Ivypool nods in agreement, before they're off to hunt for some food. After these cats have welcomed them into their home, they should at least thank them in some way. Even if after they inform Muffy and Sooty of why they had left their Clan, they end up kicking them out.

Which Ivypool and Blossomfall are thinking is a little unlikely now, but they don't know for sure.

There's always the chance that they may just be misinterpreting things, and these cats _will_ kick them out. They haven't exactly known these cats for very long after all....


	29. Chapter 27

Ivypool awakes the next morning to a paw prodding her in the side. Yawning, she looks up to find Blossomfall sitting there next to her, one paw raised to prod her awake again if needed.

"Finally." Blossomfall sighs, watching as Ivypool sits up and stretches a little. "You ready to talk with Muffy and Sooty about us?" She asks. "Better to tell them now than not at all."

Sighing, Ivypool nods as she remembers what they had agreed on talking about to Muffy and Sooty. She's not exactly looking forward to it, but they've got to tell them. With any luck, these cats will be okay with it.

"I guess so." She says, following Blossomfall down from the haystacks and over to the middle of the barn.

Most of the other cats in here seem to already be awake, but there looks to be a few who are still asleep. Though, the kits seem to be wide awake chasing a ball of hay around the barn, with the brown tabby tom, Pippin, following along behind them making sure they don't disrupt any of the sleeping cats.

It also looks as though there's a couple new comers that have shown up. They appear to be talking with Muffy and Sooty right now, so both Ivypool and Blossomfall may have to wait a bit before they get a chance to talk with them. Not that they're going to complain about that though.

Instead, the two of them just find somewhere to sit down for a bit and wait until Muffy and Sooty are finished talking with the new comers. They shouldn't take too long hopefully, but both Ivypool and Blossomfall don't really care how much longer they take. It gives them the chance to figure out what they're going to say more after all. Though, they _do_ already pretty much know exactly what they're going to tell them....

As they sit there, they just watch everything that's going on in the barn. The kits had stopped playing with the ball of hay, and had pounced on Pippin and had begun play fighting with the tom.

Ivypool has to admit, this group of cats _does_ almost remind her of the Clans. In a way at least, as these cats don't appear to have a set leader or warriors that patrol their territory. Though, Muffy and Sooty _do_ appear to be the main cats in charge here, but that doesn't necessarily mean they are the leaders of this group.

It _really_ does make Ivypool miss her home back in ThunderClan, as she watches these cats interact in a way that's almost Clan-like. She especially misses her sister, Dovewing, and her mother and father, Whitewing and Birchfall. She's sure Blossomfall feels the exact same way. She's positive that Blossomfall misses her family.

Of course Ivypool also misses her apprentice, Snowpaw. She has to wonder how his training is going, and who Bramblestar had appointed as his new mentor. She's not sure who she'd personally pick to replace her as Snowpaw's mentor, but whoever Bramblestar has chosen, she hopes it's someone good, which of course, she assumes it is. She just hopes that Snowpaw listens to what his new mentor tells him to do.

"Ivypool." Blossomfall says, distracting her from her thoughts. "Muffy and Sooty are finished talking with the new cats."

At that, Ivypool looks over towards the two toms, to find that they're both walking away from the new comers. Which begins to fill Ivypool with nervousness.

They're about to tell Muffy and Sooty about why they had left ThunderClan. Ivypool has no idea what they're reactions to it will be, but she's hoping that it's not going to be a bad reaction.

Though as she looks around at all the other cats in here, she kind of feels as though it's going to turn out okay in the end. At least, she _hopes_ it is, and she's not just misinterpreting what she's been noticing while here.

"Come on." Blossomfall urges.

The two of them get up slowly, and make their way over to the two toms who have just lay down on their haystacks. But as they notice Ivypool and Blossomfall approaching them, they sit up.

"Hi!" Sooty says, as Ivypool and Blossomfall stop in front of him and Muffy.

"We need to talk." Blossomfall starts. "About why Ivypool and I left our home in ThunderClan."

This catches the two toms interests, and they sit there waiting patiently for the two she-cats to explain themselves.

Ivypool takes a breath, before speaking. "Blossomfall and I are mates." She says. "We left our Clan because of that."

Both Muffy and Sooty are quiet at that for a few heartbeats, before they're both letting out a warm purr. Which makes both Ivypool and Blossomfall relax significantly.

"You both are most welcome here." Muffy says. "There is no need to be afraid of judgement here." He tells them. "In fact, some of us are exactly like you both."

At that, Ivypool and Blossomfall relax even more. They're okay with this, and they're not going to throw them out. Now that definitely makes them feel a _lot_ better. They will be able to stay here without judgement.

"Thank you." Blossomfall purrs, as she and Ivypool dip their heads at the two toms. "That is all we wanted to hear."

"Was your Clan not welcoming to this news?" Sooty asks curiously, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"Well... our Clan was. But after we told the other three Clans, ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan, during the Clan's gathering, they weren't _exactly_ very welcoming." Blossomfall explains. "Ivypool and I had decided it would be best if the two of us just leave ThunderClan to avoid any unwanted conflict."

Ivypool nods. "That, and our warrior ancestors, StarClan, never gave us a sign for what we should do." She says. "They didn't even give us a sign on whether or not they think this is wrong." She sighs. "So we decided that the best thing for us to do, is to leave. Or at _least_ for the time being until this situation all blows over."

Muffy and Sooty both nod in understanding at that. "Well, you need not worry about anything like that here." Muffy assures them. "You may stay here with us for as long as you both may need to."

Ivypool and Blossomfall nod their thanks to the two toms. They can both stay here for as long as they need to without judgement for who they choose to be mates with. They're perfectly safe here, and that's _exactly_ what they wanted to hear.

Though, they must admit that they're curious to know which of these cats are exactly like them. They have a feeling they may know which cats are, but they're not completely sure.

"If you'd like to know which of us are like the both of you." Muffy starts. "Both Sooty and I are mates." He says. "Then there's Meeko and Leaf, and Brick and Bailey."

Ivypool looks around the barn, noticing the gray tabby tom Leaf sitting close with the brown tabby tom, Meeko. The two of them sharing a mouse together, and Ivypool only _just_ notices that the two toms had their tails entwined. She also notices the dark brown tabby she-cat, Brick, and the ginger-and-white she-cat, Bailey, curled up close together asleep.

She must admit though, she had the slightest feeling that Muffy and Sooty are mates. Mostly because the two toms seem very close and they're almost always together, so that wasn't _really_ much of a surprise.

"Thank you, Muffy. Sooty." Ivypool says. "We're not entirely sure for how long we'll be staying here, but we're glad to have found such a wonderful and understanding group of cats."

Muffy and Sooty both dip their heads to Ivypool and Blossomfall. "You're most welcome." Muffy says.

With that, Ivypool and Blossomfall are leaving the toms be, and going off to join the rest of the cats. Knowing that they can be themselves with these cats, and they'll be accepting towards it.

If Ivypool and Blossomfall don't plan on returning to ThunderClan eventually, at least they know they've got a welcoming home here in this barn.

And that's a whole lot better than nothing.


	30. Chapter 28

A moon has passed since Ivypool and Blossomfall had told Muffy and Sooty about why theY had left their home in ThunderClan, and now that they don't need to be worried about being thrown out. the two of them are beginning to enjoy living with these cats even more.

But it's no ThunderClan.

This place, as much as they enjoy being here, won't be able to replace ThunderClan. Nothing can. But these cats have become like a family to them, despite only knowing them for a little over a moon. They have to admit that they'd miss them if they were to leave.

Are they going to leave this place anytime soon though? The answer to that, is they aren't sure. They're not sure what they plan on doing. Though they _would_ like to return to ThunderClan, but they're not too sure if this whole situation has blown over yet. And they're not even sure if they'd be welcomed back.

So for now, Ivypool and Blossomfall have just decided to not worry about that just yet, and enjoy all this while they can. Though maybe they can go back in a few moons.

For now, they're good where they are. After all, they're not going to face any judgement whatsoever here for being mates with each other, unlike they would if they we're still in the Clans. Though  _really_ the judgement was just from ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan, not ThunderClan.

As Ivypool and Blossomfall sit together near the entrance to the barn, they only just notice Sebastian making her way over to them. They're actually surprised that they only just noticed her making her way over to them, seeing as Sebastian _is_ a rather large cat.

"Mind if I join you?" She asks, before sitting down next to them once they give her the okay to do so.

"Hi there, Sebastian." Ivypool greets her, while Blossomfall just dips her head in greeting.

"You two okay?" Sebastian asks, watching them closely.

Both Ivypool and Blossomfall shrug at that. The both of them are fine, but they still rather miss their home back on ThunderClan. They find themselves wanting to return home to their Clan. But they're not sure. If they'll be welcome back, especially by the other three Clans.

"Honestly, we're just missing our Clan." Ivypool sighs. "We miss our family and friends back home in ThunderClan."

Sebastian nods. "That, I can understand." She says, her voice sympathetic. "Sometimes I miss my old Twolegs. But they went away, and never came back for me." She sighs, before shaking her head. "It gets easier, but the feeling of abandonment is still there. Personally, I don't think it ever will, but there's not really much we can do about it."

Both Ivypool and Blossomfall begin to feel sorry for the she-cat. They had no idea that Sebastian had been abandoned by her Twolegs. Then again, they had never asked her to begin with, so really they had no way of knowing. But still... being abandoned by the ones who are supposed to care for you, it does hurt.

Though, technically Ivypool and Blossomfall weren't abandoned by their Clan, but chose to leave of their own accord to avoid unnecessary conflict between the Clans. But they can sympathize in a way with Sebastian. Sort of anyway. Their situation is similar, but not quite the same.

"That must have been rough." Blossomfall says. "To be abandoned like that."

Sebastian nods. "Yeah. But that was many moons ago now." She says. "Now, I've got a much better life living here with Bucky and our two kits, Poppy and Cinders." She purrs a little at that. "I'd never trade this for anything. Not even being reunited with my former Twolegs."

Just by looking at the she-cat, Ivypool and Blossomfall can clearly tell that Sebastian is happier with her life here. But can they really do the same? _Can_ they _really_ be happy here away from their friends and family back in ThunderClan? They believe that they could try, but know that they'll never truly be happy.

Which is why they might wait another few more moons for everything back home to settle down, and then just _maybe_ they can return to ThunderClan. _If_ they decide that they want to return.

The only thing is though, they have no way of knowing when it's a good time for them to possibly return to ThunderClan. They doubt that StarClan will give them a sign, but they're not completely ruling that out in how they can possibly know when it's the right time for them to return. For all they know, it may be okay for them to return home now, but they have no way of knowing. So they've decided to wait it out and go from there.

They're not even sure what the reaction to their _possible_ return to ThunderClan would be like. But they're almost certain that Bramblestar won't throw them out of the Clan.

But they're not going to worry about that right now. They'll worry about it when the time comes. Whenever that'll be exactly....

"I'm going going to go head out and do some hunting." Sebastian starts, changing the subject. "Would you both like to join me?"

Both Ivypool and Blossomfall consider the offer, but ultimately shake their heads. The both of them don't really feel like going out hunting right now. Maybe later they can go out and do a bit of hunting for the group, but right now, the two of them are content on just sitting out in the entrance to the barn.

Sebastian nods, bidding them farewell, before heading out through the trees, leaving Ivypool and Blossomfall to sit in comfortable silence....

**********

_"_ _So_ _,_ _what_ _you're_ _saying_ _is_ _,_ _that_ _StarClan_ _made_ _a_ _mistake_ _in_ _not_ _doing_ _anything_ _in_ _Ivypool_ _and_ _Blossomfall_ _leaving_ _the_ _Clans?"_

_"_ _It_ _wasn't_ _a_ _mistake_ _. It_ _was_ _for_ _them_ _to_ _discover_ _that_ _there_ _are_ _other_ _cats_ _out_ _there_ _much_ _like_ _themselves_ _."_

_"_ _Why_ _not_ _just_ _tell_ _them_ _straight_ _up_ _?"_

_"_ _They_ _had_ _to_ _learn_ _for_ _themselves_ _."_

_"_ _Well_ _that's_ _just_ _mousebrained_ _._ _Why_ _does_ _StarClan_ _have_ _to_ _be_ _so_ _vague_ _all_ _the_ _time_ _...._ _"_

_"_ _Do_ _not_ _question_ _the_ _will_ _of_ _StarClan_ _,_ _Jayfeather_ _."_

_"_ _Honestly_ _,_ _Yellowfang_ _..._ _It_ _would_ _help_ _if_ _you_ _weren't_ _all_ _so_ _vague_ _with_ _everything_ _...._ _You know_ how _many situations the Clans would be very much prepared for if you just told us_ everything _from the beginning?!"_

_"_ _We_ _cannot_ _tell_ _you_ _everything_ _,_ _Jayfeather_ _."_

_"_ _But_ _it_ _would_ _be_ _very_ _helpful_ _if_ _you_ _did_ _._ _All_ _this_ _could've_ _been_ _avoided_ _!_ _ThunderClan_ _lost_ _two_ _of_ _it's_ _warriors_ _cause_ _you_ _didn't_ _tell_ _us_ _anything_ _until_ _now_ _!_ _Almost_ four _moons_ _later_ _!"_

_"_ _Sometimes_ _it's_ _better_ _for_ _us_ _not_ _to_ _interfere_ _."_

_"_ _Great_ _...._ _Now_ _you_ _do_ _realize_ _that_ _we_ _have_ _absolutely_ _no_ _idea_ _where_ _Ivypool_ _and_ _Blossomfall_ _even_ _are_ _,_ and _if_ _they're_ _even_ _still_ _alive_ _?"_

_"_ _They're_ _still_ _alive_ _._ _We've_ _been_ _keeping_ _an_ _eye_ _on_ _them."_

_"_ _So_ _..._ _where_ _are_ _they_ _then_ _?"_

_"_ _They've_ _been_ _staying_ _with_ _another_ _group_ _of_ _cats_ _in_ _a_ _barn_ _beyond_ _the_ _ThunderClan_ _border._ _It_ _shouldn't_ _take_ _longer_ _than_ _three_ _or_ _four_ _sunrises_ _to_ _reach_ _them_ _._ _Now_ _go_ _._ _Relay_ _this_ _message_ _to_ _Bramblestar_ _,_ _and_ _have_ _your_ _warriors_ _returned_ _."_


	31. Chapter 29

Close to five moons have passed now, and Ivypool and Blossomfall are still living with the barn cats. The pair of them enjoying their new life with these cats, but still yearning for their old lives back in ThunderClan.

They would like to return to ThunderClan eventually _if_ they had any idea when would be the best time to return. But if they never decide to return, then they're perfectly content living with these cats. It definitely won't stop them from missing their home back in ThunderClan though.

From the time that they have spent living with these cats, they have met lots of cats like themselves, and have made a bunch of new friends that they would be sad to say goodbye to if they were to leave. Which is one of the reasons why they haven't tried to return turn to ThunderClan yet. They don't want to say goodbye to any of their new friends.

Currently though, the two of them have decided to go out hunting together. It's kind of one of the only things they can do here, as they don't need to worry about rival Clans. But that doesn't stop them from doing a bit of battle training. They may not need to worry about a lot here, but they don't want to forget their battle training.

They've even taught some moves to the cats they've been living with. The youngest cats were definitely keen to learn. Even Bucky gave it a go, even with his missing front leg that Ivypool and Blossomfall have learned he lost after being hit by a car, and his leg being crushed in the accident.

As Ivypool buries her rabbit that she had just caught to take back to the barn once they're finished hunting, she looks up over towards the trees in alarm. There's a rustling coming from in the bushes below the trees, and she can't quite see who or what is making that noise.

She knows it's not Blossomfall, as she went off to hunt in the opposite direction, and it doesn't smell like any of the barn cats. Maybe it's a cat looking for a place to stay for a while?

Though, as Ivypool moves a little closer slowly, she can smell that it's definitely a cat. But there's something familiar about this cat. Something that she hasn't been able to scent in a long time, but can still recognize easily.

_ThunderClan_ _!_

Straightening up, she goes to walk over to the bush to figure out who it is, but jumps back as a white tom bursts out of the bushes.

It's Snowpaw, her former apprentice.

"Snowpaw!" Ivypool exclaims, as she looks her former apprentice up and down. He looks a lot bigger than last time she saw him, and Ivypool realizes that he must be a warrior already by now.

"Ivypool!" He exclaims, running straight over to his former mentor, and rubbing against her, purring as he does so. "Oh, I'm so glad that I've found you!" He says. "I've been looking for you and Blossomfall for nearly a quarter moon!"

This surprises Ivypool. He's been looking for her and Blossomfall? Does that mean it's safe to return home to ThunderClan?

"You've been looking for us?" She asks.

He nods. "Jayfeather had a dream from StarClan saying that you and Blossomfall are to return." He says. "Something about you and Blossomfall having to leave to discover there are more cats like the both of you or something."

Ivypool doesn't know what to think of that. She had a feeling that StarClan might have been testing them, but why? She doesn't understand why they couldn't tell her and Blossomfall that this is okay and there's other cats like them. Also, why wait till now to say that this was all basically a test?

"Snowpaw, I don't know _what_ to say...." She trails off. "I mean, Blossomfall and I _do_ very much miss ThunderClan. But... we're both happy here. More or less."

"Come on, Ivypool! The Clan needs you both back." He says. "We've all missed you." He stands back a little. "Also, it's Snow _bush_ now." He announces proudly.

Ivypool swells with pride at the news that her former apprentice is now a warrior. But, she regrets not being there to see him become one and to receive his warrior name.

"And, you might be interested to know that Dovewing has had a litter of kits." Snowbush adds. "Fathered by Bumblestripe of course."

"What?" Ivypool asks, the news about her sister having a litter of kits definitely catching her attention. Her sister had kits, and she wasn't even there to see them....

"Yep! Two she-cats and a tom." He says. "Ivykit and Foxkit for the she-cats, and Waspkit for the tom."

 _She_ _named_ _one_ Ivy _kit_ _?_

Dovewing had named one of her kits after her, and Ivypool isn't sure what to say to that. She feels honored of course, but she assumes that Dovewing had named her that because she thought they'd never see each other again.

"Hey Ivypool. Who are you talking to?" Blossomfall asks, walking over towards her mate, but stops as she sees the white tom with her. "Snowpaw?"

Both Ivypool and Snowbush turn to look at her, and forgetting about the shrew at her paws, Blossomfall runs over to them.

"It's Snow _bush_ actually." Snowbush corrects her. "I'm a warrior now!"

Blossomfall purrs at that. "Well done!" She says. "But why are you here, and how did you find us?" She asks, confused on why the tom is here.

"Jayfeather had a dream from StarClan saying that you both had to leave the Clan to find out there are other cats like yourselves, and that you are to return." He says. "I guess StarClan were testing you both or something."

Blossomfall looks over to Ivypool. The both of them now know that they can return to ThunderClan, but they're also more or less happy where they are. Even if they do miss ThunderClan. So, do they _really_ want to leave?

They both had agreed with each other that they'd like to return to ThunderClan, but now that the opportunity has arisen... they aren't entirely sure if they _really_ want to return after all.

Though Ivypool _does_ want to see her sister's kits, and she's sure that Blossomfall would want to see her brother's kits.

"Let's go back to the barn and decide from there." Blossomfall suggests, before turning to Snowbush. "You must be tired."

Snowbush nods. "Hungry too."

Ivypool purrs. "Come back with us. Muffy and Sooty won't mind if you come to the barn." She says. "After you've eaten and had some rest, we can go from there."

"Sounds great!" Snowbush says.

Ivypool and Blossomfall go back to where they've stored their catch, dividing it up between the two of them and Snowbush to take back to the barn. It's not _really_ a lot, as their hunt was disrupted by Snowbush's arrival, but it's still a decently sized catch either way.

Once they've gathered their catch and divided it between them, Ivypool and Blossomfall lead the way back to the barn with Snowbush following along behind them. The three of them not sure as to what is going to happen now... and whether or not Ivypool and Blossomfall will decide to return to ThunderClan....


	32. Chapter 30

Once Ivypool and Blossomfall have got Snowbush settled down to eat and rest in their little area of the barn, they head over to Muffy and Sooty to inform them of what's going on. They _should_ be told what's going on after all, as it is their barn.

Though they aren't sure _how_ they're going to tell the two toms the reason why Snowbush is here, mainly because they're not too sure themselves of what they're going to decide to do about it. But they guess they'll just figure it out as they go.

They are still unsure if they're going to return to ThunderClan or not though. Clearly Snowbush wants them too, and they're assuming most of ThunderClan want them back too. But they just aren't entirely sure if they want to return.

They had agreed on returning ThunderClan one day, but now that the opportunity to return has arisen, they're not so sure anymore.

Ivypool and Blossomfall have made a life for themselves here with these cats, one that they very much enjoy. They have no worries or duties here, except going out to hunt, and if they return to ThunderClan, they'll be thrown right back into their warrior duties.

Which isn't to say that they don't enjoy their warrior duties - cause they do - but going back to it after four moons away from it? It might not be so easy to accomplish.

"Muffy, Sooty. We need to speak with you both." Ivypool says, as soon as she and Blossomfall reach the two toms.

"It's regarding the new cat we've brought back with us." Blossomfall adds.

Muffy and Sooty both sit up at that, clearly interested in what Ivypool and Blossomfall have to say. Though, Ivypool has a slight feeling that they might know what this is about.

"His name is Snowbush, and he's one of our former Clanmates." Ivypool explains. "He says he came searching for us, and that we are able to return to ThunderClan if we wish."

"And will you be doing so?" Muffy asks.

Now that, they aren't sure on the answer to. As much as they'd love to return to ThunderClan, they're not entirely sure if they really want to leave the barn.

"If you do decide to return to your home, you are always welcome back here any time." Sooty assures them. "You won't be turned away if you do decide to return to your Clan."

"Thank you." Blossomfall starts. "But we're not exactly sure what we're going to do." She says. "We haven't quite decided on anything yet."

"Whatever you choose to do, we're sure you'll make the right decision in the end." Sooty says.

Sooty is most likely right about that. Ivypool and Blossomfall _know_ they'll probably end up making the right decision in the end. But right now... they're not sure what the right decision is.

What they do know is, that they're going to need some time to think this all over before they make any decisions on what they're going to do.

They should probably talk this over with Snowbush, just to see where the Clans stand on all of this. What's the point in returning if there is still unnecessary conflict from the other Clans?

Muffy and Sooty nod at that. "Whatever decision you make, we understand." Muffy says. "Let your friend rest up, and then we can all talk things over more once he's fully fed and rested."

Ivypool and Blossomfall dip their heads in thanks at that. They knew that Muffy and Sooty would understand, so they didn't have anything to worry about.

Now though, all they can do, is allow Snowbush to rest up before they talk this all over and decide on whether they're going back to ThunderClan, or staying here.

They would've thought that the answer to that would be relatively easy, but turns out it's not, and they're unsure of what they want to do.

Whatever they decide on doing though, hopefully they manage to decide on it quick... and just _hopefully_ if they return to ThunderClan their return is welcoming. Cause chances are, if they were to return, they may no longer be welcome anymore.

From what Snowbush had told them earlier though, they seem to have nothing to worry about from ThunderClan if they were to return, but that doesn't mean that the other three Clans will be very pleased about it....

If they chose not to return to ThunderClan though, then they won't have to worry about facing the Clans reactions to their return. They _know_ for sure if the other Clans were to find out about their return - which they no doubt would find out if they do decide to return - their reactions more than likely won't be very welcoming, unlike ThunderClan, which will likely be welcoming enough, but still has the chance of not being very welcoming.

The decision on what they're going to chose to do, is harder than they first thought it would be, and they aren't certain on what the right choice to make is....

Return home to their friends and family in ThunderClan, or stay with their new friends in the barn where they are free to be themselves?


	33. Chapter 31

As soon as Snowbush has awoken fully rested from his journey from ThunderClan to the barn, Ivypool and Blossomfall lead him over to Muffy and Sooty so they can explain everything more as to why Snowbush is here.

The two she-cats are still unsure if they _really_ want to return to ThunderClan now that the chance has arisen, but they best make their decision quick. They suppose that they could still come and visit these barn cats that they've now come to view as family every once in awhile if they do choose to return to ThunderClan. But would Bramblestar _really_ allow them to do that?

The answer to that, is that they don't know for sure. There's the chance that he would allow it, and the chance that he won't allow it at all.

"The Clan _really_ does miss you both." Snowbush says, walking in between both Ivypool and Blossomfall as they make their way over to Muffy and Sooty.

"What about the other three Clans?" Blossomfall asks. "I bet they won't be too thrilled with our return." She says. " _If_ we return."

"Who cares what they think?" Snowbush says. "ThunderClan's business is no business of theirs."

He's not wrong there, they know that for certain, but once ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan catch wind of Ivypool and Blossomfall's possible return to ThunderClan, there's the chance that they won't be too happy. Unless of course, they've either forgotten the matter, or just don't care anymore.

Ivypool finds that a slight bit unlikely that the other Clans would just forget the matter. Not care anymore though? There's the possibility of that, but how likely is that to be the case?

"That won't stop them though." Blossomfall points out.

They don't say anymore on the matter, as they reach Muffy and Sooty.

The two toms sit up, awaiting to hear what they have to say.

"Firstly, I'd just like to thank you for letting me spend the night here." Snowbush starts, dipping his head to both Muffy and Sooty. "Secondly, Ivypool and Blossomfall are able to return to ThunderClan if they wish to."

"Snowbush tells us that our medicine cat, Jayfeather, has received word from StarClan that us leaving our Clan was a test so that we can see that there are other cats like us out there." Blossomfall says. "I cannot say why StarClan didn't just tell us before we left, but they've never really been very upfront about things."

Muffy looks as though he's trying his best to understand the situation with StarClan and this being a test of some sort, while Sooty on the other hand, looks completely lost. Ivypool, Blossomfall, and Snowbush don't blame him though. These cats don't follow StarClan or any of their customs, so of course this would be a little confusing for them.

"So... you're saying that you really had no need in leaving your Clan, but StarClan wanted to test you, and show you that cats like yourselves are okay?" Muffy asks.

Ivypool nods. "Yes, pretty much."

"Bramblestar sent me to retrieve Ivypool and Blossomfall if they wish to return home." Snowbush says.

"And do they wish to return home?" Muffy asks, looking between both Ivypool and Blossomfall.

The answer? They're not too sure, but they sure do miss their home back in ThunderClan, and now that there's the chance for them to return, maybe they should take it? Snowbush didn't just come all this way for nothing after all....

Maybe they should have some time to think about it before they really make the final decision, though some may think that they've had long enough to think it over.... Five moons they've been living with these cats, and yet they haven't quite made a final decision.

"We'd like to wait a couple sunrises before we make a decision, I think." Blossomfall says, looking to Ivypool for confirmation.

Ivypool nods, glad that Blossomfall seems to be thinking similar to herself. "Yes." She starts. "Hopefully by then we'll have made our decision."

"Very well then." Muffy says. "If you decide to return to your Clan, you're welcome back here anytime you please."

"We understand if you choose to return to your Clan." Sooty says. "It _is_ your true home after all."

They knew that Muffy and Sooty would more or less understand, but they feel it's nice to hear confirmation of that from them. The fact that if they do choose to return to ThunderClan, they're welcome back here anytime is great news too, that they were more or less expecting.

They talk a bit more on the matter, with Snowbush explaining in as much detail as he can about the dream StarClan had sent Jayfeather... or, at least attempting to in as much detail as Jayfeather had told him anyway.

Ivypool notices that both Muffy and Sooty both appear to not be able to understand much of it, and StarClan's whole process of sending the Clan's medicine cats dreams, visions, and omens. Despite that though, they seem interested enough in hearing more of how that works. Ivypool and Blossomfall had told them along with the majority of the other barn cats a few moons ago about it, but they appear to be interested in finding out a little bit more about it.

After that, Ivypool and Blossomfall decide to introduce Snowbush to the rest of the barn cats, seeing as he'll be here for another couple of sunrises until Ivypool and Blossomfall have made a decision. Luckily Snowbush gets on well enough with these cats, and the younger cats all take an interest in him, excited to meet another Clan cat, and wanting to know more about Clan life.

Somehow, in having Snowbush here right now, makes Ivypool and Blossomfall miss their Clan even more than they first thought they did, and they begin to realize _exactly_ what the right choice is for them to make....


	34. Chapter 32

"You ready?" Blossomfall asks, getting Ivypool's attention.

"Huh?" Ivypool asks, looking over at the tortoiseshell and white she-cat, before shaking her head. "Oh, yeah. I guess so."

The both of them had thought it all over the last night, and they've come to a decision on what they're going to do. It wasn't a very easy decision for them to make, but in the end they know it to be the right choice in the end. All they've got to do, is break the news to the barn cats and Snowbush.

"I'm going to miss them, but I know it's the right decision to make." Ivypool says, as they make their way over towards Muffy and Sooty,

Blossomfall nods in agreement. "It's the right thing to do."

They may feel as though it's the right thing to do, but that won't stop them from missing the cats that they'll be leaving behind. They're sure these cats will understand though, and they can always come and visit them whenever they're able to.

"Muffy, Sooty." Blossomfall starts as soon as they've reached the two toms. "We've come to a decision."

The two toms stop what they're doing and sit up, both of them interested in hearing what the two she-cats have to say. They both have a strong feeling that they know what Ivypool and Blossomfall's decision is, and whatever they've decided, they're happy for them and they understand.

"Alright then." Muffy says. "Would you like Snowbush here to hear your decision too?"

Both Ivypool and Blossomfall look over towards where Snowbush is currently playing with the younger cats, keeping them entertained while the older cats are either out hunting, gone for a walk, or just resting somewhere quiet in the barn. He seems a little busy right now, and they can wait a bit before they tell him.

"He seems a little preoccupied right now." Ivypool says. "We'll tell him as soon as we've told you both."

"Alright." Muffy nods. "Well, let's hear it. What have you decided? Though I must admit that we can already guess what you've decided." He already has a very good feeling that he knows exactly what the decision is that they've made, and he understands completely.

"Well, we've decided that we're going to return to ThunderClan." Blossomfall says. "We feel as though it's the right thing to do."

It truly wasn't a very easy decision for them to make, especially considering how close they've grown to the barn cats, but they feel as though returning home to ThunderClan is the right thing to do. Though they've got no idea what the reaction from the Clan will be, _if_ they aren't already aware that Snowbush has gone off to get them back. No matter what the Clan's reaction is though, they're almost certain that it'll be much better than the reaction from the other three Clans, that they know for certain.

Both Muffy and Sooty nod in understanding. They knew that Ivypool and Blossomfall would have came to that decision, and they understand. They also had a feeling that the two she-cats wouldn't stay here permanently and would eventually return to their Clan, they just weren't sure when it would happen.

"We understand." Muffy says. "ThunderClan is your home, and you need to be where you truly belong."

Sooty nods in agreement. "Yes, what Muffy said." He says. "You'll always be welcome back here whenever you please. Our barn is always open to you both whenever you need."

Ivypool and Blossomfall nod in thanks. They knew that they'd understand, and they definitely _will_ be coming back here to visit whenever they're able to. They're not so sure how often they'll be able to do so, but they're most certainly going to try. It may be difficult to find time to come visit these cats, and the fact that they're not exactly all that close to ThunderClan territory doesn't help either.

"Thank you, Muffy, Sooty." Blossomfall says. "And we will definitely be taking you both up on that. Even if it's not very often we come visit, as we'd be quite busy in our Clan, and your barn isn't exactly very close to ThunderClan territory."

Muffy nods. "We understand." He says. "We wouldn't expect you to come visit very often anyway because of your Clan, who might I add, need you both more than we do."

As much as they know that Muffy is right, it doesn't make it any easier for Ivypool and Blossomfall to leave them and return to ThunderClan like they're planning on doing. They've grown close to these barn cats, and they will very much miss them. They're almost like a second family to them, and if they never do manage to come visit them, they'll for sure never forget them and how much they've helped them.

But now it is time for them to return to their true home in ThunderClan. Their family and friends who they've not seen in moons. They're not sure how much will have changed since they've been home, but they know for certain that nothing will ever be the same again.

"Go inform Snowbush that you're returning to ThunderClan with him." Muffy says. "We're sure he's been waiting to hear what you've decided on doing."

Ivypool and Blossomfall nod, looking over towards where the white tom is still currently playing with the younger cats, though as soon as he notices that Ivypool and Blossomfall are watching him, he turns his attention towards them, which as a result causes the younger cats to pounce on him.

Making their way over to him, they watch as the younger cats tackle him to the ground as they play fight with him. They sure are glad that Snowbush seems to like the younger cats here, and that the younger cats also like Snowbush, and they're sure that the older cats appreciate the fact that Snowbush has been keeping them occupied so they can have time to themselves.

"Pepper, Cinders, Poppy." Blossomfall starts, as she and Ivypool sit down near where they've got Snowbush pinned to the ground. "We need to talk with Snowbush."

Cinders is the first one to look up at the two she-cats. "What about?" The black tom asks, jumping off of Snowbush, Pepper and Poppy following suit.

"Just Clan stuff." Ivypool says. "When we're done talking you can go back to playing with him, we promise."

The three younger cats nod, before they're scampering away from them where they've found a ball of hay to chase around the barn.

"What is it?" Snowbush asks, getting u and shaking the hay off his pelt. "Have you made a decision yet?"

Blossomfall and Ivypool look between one another. They both know that what they've chosen will make Snowbush very happy, and they're positive that once they return to ThunderClan that their family will be extremely happy to see them again.

"Yes." Blossomfall nods. "We've made our decision."

Snowbush sits down in front of them, eagerly awaiting to hear the news. He's hoping that they've chosen to return to ThunderClan, but if they've decided that they're going to say here, then he understands. He'll be disappointed, but ultimately he'll understand.

"We've decided that we're returning to ThunderClan." Ivypool says. _"We're going home."_


	35. Chapter 33

A few sunrises have passed by the time Ivypool, Blossomfall, and Snowbush decide to leave the barn cats and return to ThunderClan.

Both Ivypool and Blossomfall have thought long and hard about whether or not it is a good idea to return to ThunderClan since making their decision, and while they _feel_ as though it's the right decision to make, they can't help but be afraid whether or not they will be welcome back into their Clan.

For all they know, Snowbush may have came to get them on his own terms, not by Bramblestar. They feel as though that's a bit mouse-brained though, but there's _still_ the possibility that that's the case.

"Ivypool! Blossomfall!" Snowbush calls, making his way over to the two she-cats. "Are you ready?"

Ivypool and Blossomfall look between one another, before turning to Snowbush. They both can understand that Snowbush is eager to return to ThunderClan, but there's something that they'd like to do first, then they can set out on their journey home.

"Soon." Blossomfall assures him, before she's looking over towards the barn cats. "We'd like to say our goodbyes to our new friends first. We may not ever see them again after all."

Snowbush nods, before turning to run over to the entrance of the barn to wait while Ivypool and Blossomfall do what they need to. He's already said his goodbyes to the younger cats here, the ones he's got to know anyway. A lot of the older cats here he never exactly got to know very well, at least, not very well compared to Ivypool and Blossomfall.

Making their way over to where the barn cats are gathered, both Ivypool and Blossomfall prepare to say their goodbyes to the cats that welcomed them into their home. The cats who they may never see again once they leave to return to ThunderClan. Though there's the chance that they may see these cats again, it's likely that they won't as they'll be too busy with their duties to ThunderClan.

"We'd like to thank you all for showing us such kindness in allowing us to live in your home alongside you all these past moons." Ivypool starts, once she and Blossomfall have got the barn cats attention. "We're not sure what we would've done if you all never welcomed us in, and we're forever grateful that you did."

"But as you all may know now, it is time for us to return home to our Clan." Blossomfall carries on, as Ivypool looks over to her.

"Will we still see you?" One of the new kits, Nettle, a little black tom asks.

Both Ivypool and Blossomfall look between one another. They knew that one of the younger cats was bound to ask that question, and unfortunately they don't know if they'll ever see the barn cats again. ThunderClan isn't exactly close to the barn anyway.

"We're not sure." Blossomfall admits. "ThunderClan isn't exactly close, at least four sunrises away, and we'd be too busy with our warrior duties to come visit often." She says. "But _if_ we ever get the opportunity to, we'll try to visit."

The younger cats all visibly grow disappointed at that, and both Ivypool and Blossomfall can understand exactly why they'd be disappointed. They've come to enjoy spending time with the younger cats along with every other cat here, telling them stories of the Clans, and they're going to miss doing that.

They're going to miss all of these cats. They've become like a second family to them while they've been here, but they know that they could _never_ replace their family and friends back home in ThunderClan. Nothing could replace ThunderClan as their true home and family, but these barn cats can certainly be considered their second family.

"We all understand if you can't come visit us very often or at all." Muffy says. "You have your duties in ThunderClan, your _real_ home and family."

Both Ivypool and Blossomfall dip their heads to the ginger tom. They'll be forever grateful for the tom giving them a home in the barn for however long they needed.

Ivypool turns as she notices Snowbush making his way over to them, seemingly deciding that he should be over by her and Blossomfall while they say their goodbyes to the barn cats.

"Um..." Snowbush starts, sitting down next to Ivypool. "I'd like to just say thank you for giving my mentor and her mate a home here these past moons. And for being so welcoming to me in the short time I've been here."

"Any friends and family of Ivypool and Blossomfall are welcome here." Sooty says.

Snowbush dips his head at the black-and-white tom, forever grateful that how kind and welcoming these cats are. When Jayfeather had said that Ivypool and Blossomfall had been staying with another group of cats, he wasn't really sure what he was expecting the cats to be like.

He had a feeling that they wouldn't be hostile though, but he still wasn't entirely sure what they'd be like. Jayfeather didn't give him much to go off, so he of course was pleasantly surprised to discover that these cats are very welcoming, and in some ways similar to a Clan, just without the ranks.

"You are welcome to come visit along with Ivypool and Blossomfall whenever the chance arises, Snowbush." Muffy tells the white tom, before looking between all three ThunderClan cats. "There'll _always_ be a home for you here in the barn for whenever you may need it."

"Thank you, Muffy." Ivypool says, before looking around at all the barn cats, including the few newcomers who she never exactly got to know very well compared to some of the others like Muffy, Sooty, Nala, Sebastian, and Bucky. "We'll have to take you up on that offer if the chance arises."

The chance to visit the barn cats may not come up very often, but if it ever does, they'll be sure to take them up on their offer. But now, their time with the barn cats have come to an end, and it's time to return to ThunderClan.

It's time to return _home...._


	36. Chapter 34

"This is where we must leave you." Muffy announces, as the group of cats consisting of himself, Ivypool, Blossomfall, Snowbush, Sooty, and Nala stop not too far away from the spot that they had first met moons ago now.

Both Ivypool and Blossomfall turn to the ginger tom. They knew that when Muffy, Sooty, and Nala had offered to walk with them and Snowbush for a bit, that they wouldn't walk with them very far, and that they'd unfortunately have to leave them so they can head off on their way back to ThunderClan.

Even though they knew that, it doesn't make it any harder to leave them. They've grown close to these cats and the rest of the barn cats over the past moons, and leaving them comes with more sadness than they first expected. Even for Snowbush.

The sad truth is though, while they'd still like to see the barn cats again, it's very likely that they won't be able to do so very often or at all. Partly because of the distance ThunderClan territory is compared to the barn, but also because they cannot live with a paw in each world.

So ultimately while they _may_ be able to see the barn cats again, it all comes down to what's most important to them. Their friends, family, and home back in ThunderClan where they truly belong, or the barn cats who welcomed them into their home after they had left ThunderClan.

That's not to say the barn cats aren't important to Ivypool and Blossomfall though. They'll _always_ be important to them. It just comes down to where their loyalties truly lie.

"Of course." Ivypool says, dipping her head to the ginger tom. "We understand, and hope that one day - whenever possible - that we'll see you all again."

"That is our hope too." Muffy says. "But we understand if you cannot do so."

"Again, we thank you for all that you've done for us." Blossomfall says, looking between Muffy, Sooty, and Nala. "We're not sure what we would've done without you."

They cannot thank them enough, if it weren't for the barn cats, Ivypool and Blossomfall aren't sure where they would've ended up. _Or_ if they'd even still be alive.

Though realistically with all their warrior training, the pair of them may have faired well living on their own. It would've just felt strange to them as they're used to living with a large group of cats.

"There's no need to thank us." Sooty purrs, as he, Muffy, and Nala move through the three ThunderClan cats, farewelling them off on their journey home.

"Remember you're always welcome back at the barn if anything happens." Nala says, affectionately rubbing her head against Ivypool's head.

"Thank you." Ivypool says, grateful for the ginger she-cats promise that just incase anything does happen that they'll be welcome to return to the barn if need be.

Hopefully though, nothing bad will happen that'll result in them leaving ThunderClan again, but at least they know for sure that they do have another place to call home if it comes to it.

"We wish you a safe journey home." Muffy says, farewelling the three warriors on their way.

Ivypool, Blossomfall, and Snowbush give their farewells to them, before they're making their way further into the forest in front of them, heading out on their long journey home back to ThunderClan. But not before casting one look back towards the ginger she-cat, the ginger tom, and the black-and-white tom, before they're turning back to the forest ahead and making their way home.

The three of them will never forget Muffy, Sooty, Nala, and the rest of the barn cats, and will be forever grateful that they were so warmly welcomed into their home. And _hopefully_ this won't be the last time they ever see any of the barn cats....

**********

Ivypool, Blossomfall, and Snowbush have been travelling for less than a quarter moon by the time they begin to reach familiar territory, and the knowledge that they're nearing their home with each step that they take, it fills them with both worry and excitement. Worry for if they end up not being welcomed back, and excitement for finally being able to see their friends and family again after so long away from them.

Though, they're not even sure what they're going to say once they return to ThunderClan. They've not thought about that at all, even though they've had plenty of sunrises to think about it on their journey home.

Even though it's something that they _should_ of been thinking about, instead all they found themselves thinking about is what the Clan's reaction to their return will be. Or if any of them even know about them returning.

Both Ivypool and Blossomfall assume that the whole Clan know by now of their possible return, as Snowbush is missing. The Clan would clearly know that something's up when one of the warriors is missing, and the warrior that was the former apprentice to one of the other warriors that had left moons before.

They rather doubt that the other three Clans know anything about it though. It's not like it's something that you just announce to _every_ cat around the lake that's not in your own Clan and that have no need to know about it.

But what the other Clans will think about all this once they find out about it though? They'd rather not think about that right now. All they're worried about is returning to ThunderClan as fast as they possibly can. They've still got at least a sunrise and a half left on their journey home.

"We're close, but not close enough." Blossomfall says, as the three of them stop beneath the shelter of a tree for the night. "If we're lucky we'll make it home by next sunfall, if not the next."

Ivypool nods in agreement as she curls up next to her. If they're lucky they'll be in ThunderClan territory by next sunfall, and she's itching to return home. She's missed her sister a lot, and will be glad to see her again along with the rest of the Clan.

"I can't wait till I'm back in my own nest in the warriors den." Snowbush sighs, flopping down onto the grass next to the two she-cats.

The three of them have been walking for the majority of the day, only stopping a few times to hunt and rest up before setting off again. They're all eager to return home to the point where each break they take during daylight is as short as they can bare it to be, while leaving most of their rest to night when it becomes difficult to see where they're going.

Though while they may have started off a little slow at the beginning of their journey, now that they're getting closer to ThunderClan territory, they've started moving quicker, and shortening the amount of rests they get during daylight. After all, the faster they return home, the better.

"We're nearly home, Snowbush." Ivypool assures the white tom, brushing her tail along his back as he moves closer to her. "Now get some sleep while you can. We'll continue on at first light."


	37. Chapter 35

After what felt like an eternity of walking, Ivypool, Blossomfall, and Snowbush finally walk upon a familiar sight. ThunderClan territory. They're finally home, or _very_ close to home, and soon they'll be able to sleep in their own nests. _If_ everything goes as well as they're hoping it will.

"ThunderClan." Blossomfall sighs, as the three of them sit under the shade of a tree just a few tail lengths from the border separating ThunderClan territory to the unclaimed land beyond. "We're home."

"We're not quite home yet." Ivypool reminds her. "We still need to face the Clan and find out if we are in fact welcome home."

They've avoided speaking about the possibility that they may not be welcome back despite what Snowbush had said. Though they're almost positive that they have nothing to worry about, and that ThunderClan will be glad to have them back. None of the ThunderClan warriors seemed too bothered by the two of them being mates after all.

"You'll be welcomed back, Ivypool." Snowbush assures her, standing up and pacing near the two she-cats in anticipation of their return.

Both Ivypool and Blossomfall know how eager Snowbush is to return home, and they'd hate to keep him waiting. But, they're not so sure if they should just head on into ThunderClan territory just yet, or wait for a patrol to come along and find them. They're not sure what the best course of action to take is.

Do they wait for a bit, or just go on through?

"How're we going to do this?" Ivypool asks, turning to Blossomfall. "Wait for a patrol to come along and find us, or just go on in?"

Blossomfall shrugs. She truthfully doesn't know, just as Ivypool doesn't. She doesn't even think that either of them are as excited as Snowbush is to finally get to the ThunderClan camp. They really need make their decision quickly though.

"I'm not sure." She admits, looking out across the ThunderClan territory in front of them. "But we _need_ to figure out how we're going to do this, and soon."

"I don't know about you both, but I think we should just head on through." Snowbush says, adding in his input to hopefully move things along. Though he understands that Ivypool and Blossomfall are nervous to return home. If he were in their place, he'd be nervous too. "We'd have a better chance of reaching camp before dark."

The she-cats know that Snowbush has a point with that. If they just head on in now they'll reach camp before dark, and that _is_ ideally what they want to do, but since they're technically outside of the Clans, would it possibly be wiser to wait for a patrol to come along?

Truthfully, they're not sure. They're almost certain that Bramblestar wouldn't care if they just walked on into the camp on their own, as it _was_ their home before all of this. But they haven't lived there for moons, so it might not be the best idea to just go walking on in.

Or maybe they're just over thinking things, and everything will be completely fine if they were to just walk on in....

"I'm not sure _how_ long we'd be waiting here if we choose to wait for a patrol to come along." Blossomfall admits, beginning to feel like they should just head on in, even though she does still feel a little conflicted on the matter. She's just got to keep reminding herself that they _need_ to make a decision sooner rather than later.

Ivypool knows that Blossomfall is right. They're not sure how long it would take for a patrol to come along and spot them. A patrol may not even come along at all, and they'd be more likely to come across one if they just head on through ThunderClan territory.

Looking over at ThunderClan territory, then to Blossomfall and Snowbush, Ivypool sighs, nodding her head. "Alright. Let's go."

And so the three of them make their way across the grass and through the scent marks that separate ThunderClan to the unclaimed land beyond.

A waft of familiar scents wash over the three cats, and they find themselves being glad to be back walking through familiar trees and undergrowth. Both Ivypool and Blossomfall have definitely missed walking through the forests of ThunderClan territory, and if it weren't for the fact that they're both nervous about what will happen once they return to camp, they'd find as much joy as Snowbush does to be back walking through these forests.

They're not sure how long they have been walking for when the scent of cat drifts along the air towards them. The sent easily identifiable as ThunderClan.

The three of them stop. There's a patrol coming their way. Though they can not see them, they _can_ smell them, and both Ivypool and Blossomfall feel bad for not quite being able to pick up on which warriors the scents belong to. But they choose to blame that on the fact that they've been away from ThunderClan for moons now. Though they would've thought that they'd be able to recognize who the scents belong to.

_"Oh my StarClan!"_

The voice however, both Ivypool and Blossomfall _do_ recognize as belonging to Cherryfall, and they're soon met with the ginger she-cat rushing over to them, followed closely behind by Cloudtail, Thornclaw, and Berrynose.

"You're back!" Berrynose exclaims, looking between the three of them, before sitting down, acting as though he's not excited by the fact that Ivypool and Blossomfall have returned and that he's on the patrol that has come across them. "Not that I didn't expect you to."

Cloudtail shoots the cream colored tom a look, before making his way over to them with Thornclaw at his side. "You both look well." He says, giving Ivypool and Blossomfall a once over. "Welcome home."

Ivypool never even realized that she was tense, until she begins to relax at Cloudtail's welcoming words. "Thank you, Cloudtail." She dips her head at the tom. "We're glad to be home."

"But how welcome are we to be back?" Blossomfall asks, saying _exactly_ what Ivypool is thinking.

"We can't say much for the other Clans, but ThunderClan has missed you both dearly." Thornclaw says, looking between Ivypool and Blossomfall, then to Snowbush. "I must say, Snowbush. You did well in finding them."

"Thank you, Thornclaw." Snowbush ducks his head at the praise the older warrior gives him. He _still_ feels a surge of pride that he managed to find them, and receiving praise for doing so from such a well respected warrior such as Thornclaw, well that just makes him even more proud of himself for managing to find Ivypool and Blossomfall on his own, despite how difficult it initially was for him to find them. "Though it wasn't easy."

"But you _still_ managed to find them." Thornclaw purrs, before turning to Cherryfall. "I want you to head on back to camp before us." He instructs her. "Tell Bramblestar that our warriors have returned."

Cherryfall nods, before she's setting off in a run through the trees back to camp to tell Bramblestar the good news.

_Ivypool and Blossomfall have returned to ThunderClan at last...._


	38. Chapter 36

The news of Blossomfall and Ivypool's return has spread through ThunderClan fast as the patrol return to camp, and Thornclaw wasn't lying when he said that the Clan had missed them. It seems as though every single member of the Clan have come out to greet the two she-cats and Snowbush.

This welcome is certainly not what they had expected, but is much better than they had hoped.

As they enter through the bramble thicket entrance, both Ivypool and Blossomfall suddenly become overwhelmed with the scent of ThunderClan after being away from it for so long, but most importantly they feel _home._ They're back where they truly belong.

Though they'll always consider the barn to be their second home, and each and every one of the barn cats their second family.

"Give them some space." Bramblestar says, as he makes his way through the crowd of ThunderClan warriors that have started to crowd around Blossomfall, Ivypool, and Snowbush. "I'd like to speak with them before they get settled back in."

Dovewing, who's standing over by the nursery with three young kits peering out of the entrance of the den, seems about ready to protest, but Bumblestripe is quick to rush over and assure her that it won't take long till they can see them.

Ivypool casts a glance over at her sister, wanting nothing more to go straight over to her, but she and Blossomfall must speak with Bramblestar first. Then as soon as that's out of the way she can go straight over to her sister.

Glancing at Blossomfall, she notices that her mate is also casting longing glances over at her brother Bumblestripe and her sister Briarlight. Ivypool knows that Blossomfall has missed her littermates just as much as she's missed hers, they've been away from them for many moons now after all.

With one more glance over at her sister, Ivypool follows Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, and Jayfeather up to the leader's den with Blossomfall and Snowbush at her side. She just hopes that they won't take too long, cause she _really_ wants to go over to her sister.

"Blossomfall, Ivypool." Bramblestar starts. "Welcome home."

Both Ivypool and Blossomfall dip their heads at him. "It's good to be back, Bramblestar." Blossomfall says. "We've missed being home."

Bramblestar nods. "We bet you have." He says, before his voice grows somber. "I made a mistake in letting you both leave so easily." He says. "The other Clan's had no right in making you leave, and I should've done better in convincing you to stay."

"It's not your fault, Bramblestar." Ivypool says. "We left because we thought it was best at the time to avoid conflict between the Clans."

"Besides, I think us leaving was potentially somewhat of a good thing." Blossomfall adds. "We met other cats just like us. We had been staying with them these passed moons." She says. "We're not sure what we would've done without those cats."

Both Ivypool and Blossomfall will forever consider it a good thing that they had left and met the barn cats. They're not sure how different things would have turned out if they hadn't met those cats, and they're forever glad that they had met them. Those cats had shown them that cats like them aren't a bad thing, and that there's others like them out there, maybe just not a whole lot of them, but there's others like them nonetheless.

"We're glad to hear you had found a place to stay while you were gone." Squirrelflight says. "But what matters most, is that you're home." She purrs. "And if the other Clans aren't happy to hear this once word gets out, then that's their own business, they have no right to dwell on what goes on in ThunderClan."

Bramblestar nods, before turning to Snowbush. "Well done, Snowbush." He says. "I was uncertain whether you could find them on your own, but you've surprised us all, and have done well in bringing our warriors home."

Snowbush feels a surge of pride rush through him for a second time. First praise from one of the most respected warriors in the Clan, and now praise from the Clan leader himself? That just makes him feel much prouder of his accomplishments. He managed to get Blossomfall and Ivypool home, on his own, and he's proud of it.

"So, what really is StarClan's stance on all this?" Ivypool asks. She needs to know why StarClan never did anything moons ago when she and Blossomfall left ThunderClan.

Jayfeather huffs at that. "They say that there's nothing wrong with two she-cats or two toms being mates. They just wanted you both to leave the Clan for a time and discover for yourselves that what you both have together isn't wrong." He says. "Don't see why they couldn't have just told us all that from the start."

Both Ivypool and Blossomfall sigh at that. StarClan doesn't think this is wrong, but they still wanted the both of them to leave the Clans for a bit and discover for themselves that there's more cats like them. Though, they both don't understand why they didn't say that in the beginning.

Though, they're actually rather glad that they had to leave the Clans for awhile. If they never left, then they would have never met the barn cats.

"Well, if we never left we would never have met the barn cats we stayed with." Blossomfall says. "So there was some good out of it all."

"Very well." Bramblestar purrs. "You may head on out now." He says, looking between Ivypool, Blossomfall, and Snowbush. "I'm sure the three of you have some catching up to do with friends and family."

The three of them nods, before they're leaving the leaders den and heading back out into the clearing.

The rest of ThunderClan are still gathered out together, eager to hear where both Ivypool and Blossomfall have been the past moons. Unfortunately for the rest of the Clan though, both Ivypool and Blossomfall do not wish to discuss it with the Clan just yet. First they just want to rest.

Though, before they can do any resting, what Ivypool wants to do the most, is see her sister.

"Ivypool!" Dovewing calls out, rushing over to Ivypool as soon as she, Blossomfall, and Snowbush reach the bottom of the path to the clearing from the leader's den. "I've missed you so much!"

Ivypool purrs as she rubs the top of her head against her sisters. She's missed her sister a lot, and she's glad to finally be reunited with her. "I've missed you too."

"Come, there's some little ones I want you to meet." Dovewing says, as soon as the pair of them pull away from each other.

Ivypool is quick to follow her sister over to the nursery, eager to meet Dovewings kits. She only briefly notices that Blossomfall isn't by her side, but over by the medicine cats den where Briarlight, Millie and Graystripe are.

"Who is this, mama?" A small gray tabby tom almost identical to Bumblestripe asks, poking his head out of the nursery, staring wide eyed up at Ivypool.

"Waspkit, this is my sister Ivypool." Dovewing purrs, as the little tom makes his way out of the nursery and over to Ivypool. "Where are your sisters?"

"They're still inside." He says, staring up at Ivypool in curiosity, as Dovewing makes her way into the nursery to retrieve her other two kits. "Are you my mother's sister who left the Clans before me and my sisters were born?" He asks.

"Yes I am, little one." Ivypool purrs, glad to finally be able to meet her sister's kits.

"You're not going to leave again, are you?" He asks. "Mama has talked a lot about you, and I don't want her to be sad that you left again."

"Don't worry." Ivypool purrs, licking the top of the young tom's head. "I'm staying in ThunderClan for good."

There's no doubt about it that she and Blossomfall are staying in ThunderClan. This is their home, and they're not leaving it again. Though they will miss the friends they've made with the barn cats, but their true home is ThunderClan.

She looks over at the nursery as Dovewing makes her way out with two more young kits trailing behind her slowly. One a silver tabby, and the other gray with a white underbelly and paws.

"Ivykit! Foxkit!" Waspkit exclaims excitedly as he sees his sisters. "It's mama's sister that she's told us about!"

The little gray she-kit perks up at that, before she's rushing over to Ivypool, while the little silver she-kit stays behind Dovewing nervously.

"Hi!" The gray she-kit chirps. "I'm Foxkit!" She exclaims excitedly. "I can't believe you're here! Mother's talked so much about you!"

Ivypool looks over at Dovewing, finding her staring fondly at her over-eager young kit. She looks back down at the young she-kit who can't seem to sit still, and purrs in amusement.

"It's nice to meet you, Foxkit." She says, before looking over towards the small silver tabby she-kit, who looks to be the smallest of the three. "And who's this little one?"

With some coaxing from Dovewing, the little kit makes her way over to Ivypool slowly. "I'm Ivykit." She says, staring up at Ivypool. "Mama says I'm named after you."

Ivypool looks over to Dovewing, to see her purring, before she looks down at the small kit in front of her. "Yes, you are." She says.

She _still_ feels honored that her sister would name one of her kits after her, and she's even more proud of her sister for mothering three beautiful kits. She's sure they'll each make fantastic warriors once their time comes.

"Dovewing, they're beautiful." Ivypool says, turning to her sister, who simply nods, as she watches each of her kits with pride.

As Blossomfall makes her way over to them followed by Bumblestripe and Briarlight, Ivypool finds herself glad to be home with all her family and friends.

"I'm sure glad to finally be home." Blossomfall sighs, rubbing her head up against Ivypool's affectionately.

Ivypool purrs in agreement. She too is glad to be home. "So am I." She says, entwining her tail with Blossomfall's. _"So am I...."_


	39. Chapter 37

Ivypool and Blossomfall have been back in ThunderClan along with Snowbush for quite some time now, and so far things have been going well for them. The Clan is glad to have them back, and they've managed to easily get back into the ways of Clan life.

Though, the news of their return has spread to the other three Clans, but they find themselves caring less about what they think with every passing sunrise since they've been back. StarClan are fine with this, so why should they care about what the other Clans think?

They haven't faced the other Clans themselves, but they know from the rest of their Clanmates the scorn the other Clans are showing towards it. They would very much prefer it if the other Clans would just keep their noses out of it, but it doesn't bother them now.

He first gathering since their return is tonight, and Bramblestar has specifically chosen both Ivypool and Blossomfall to attend it. Hopefully everything will be addressed at the gathering, and StarClan will show the other Clans that there's nothing wrong with this. At least, that's what Ivypool and Blossomfall are hoping for.

Surely _now_ StarClan will be ready to show the other Clans that there's nothing wrong with this.

Even if they don't, Ivypool and Blossomfall have decided that they're staying put. They're not leaving ThunderClan because of the other Clans again. They may have a place back at the barn, but they're home, and they're not leaving again.

If the other Clans aren't happy about it? Then it's not their problem, nor is it really any business of the other Clans.

"I wonder how _this_ gathering is going to go down." Blossomfall says, as she lay stretched out near the warriors den with Ivypool.

"Hopefully this time StarClan will actually show themselves this time." Ivypool says. "And _hopefully_ it's not a repeat of last time."

She's _really_ hoping that it's not a repeat of last time, and StarClan actually shows themselves to them a don't stay silent on the matter. They now know from Jayfeather that StarClan doesn't care about this, in fact, they're okay with it. So, why don't they just show themselves to all the Clans to prove it? Surely they will now, right?

"Well, even if it goes all wrong, I'm not leaving again." Blossomfall says. "If the other Clans don't like it, them that's their problem, not ours."

Ivypool agrees with that. She's not leaving again no matter what happens. ThunderClan is her home, and she's not going to abandon it a second time cause of the other Clans.

She just can't do that, and neither can Blossomfall. They will _not_ do that again.

"Now _that's_ what I like to hear." Sandstorm purrs from next to them, as she emerges from the warriors den. "Don't let what the other Clans say tonight get to you. Their opinion doesn't matter." She says. "The _only_ opinions you need to care about is from your own Clanmates."

What Sandstorm says is the truth, and both Ivypool and Blossomfall are not about to let the other Clan's get to them tonight.

They're not going anywhere. They're staying right here in ThunderClan. Right where they belong.

**********

The gathering couldn't have drawn near any slower for both Ivypool and Blossomfall. They're both dreading what's about to go down, and as they walk onto the island, they can't help but take notice of all the cats staring at them.

Almost all of the gathered cats aren't happy to see that they've returned, but Ivypool and Blossomfall don't let it get to them. They don't care what the other Clans think. They only Clan's opinion they care about, is ThunderClan's opinion, and they've welcomed them home.

They sit with Bumblestripe and Snowbush as they wait for the gathering to begin, taking no notice in the cats from the other Clans watching them.

They don't care about them. They cannot and will not drive them out again.

They're aware of the whispering coming from the cats of ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan around them. They just choose to ignore it. Whatever they're saying doesn't matter in the least to them.

Quite honestly, they just want this gathering to be over with already. Unfortunately the Clan leaders have yet to speak or even announce that the gathering is about to begin. While they're doing well to ignore the looks and whispers from the cats of the other three Clans, they're just hoping that this will all be over soon and everything will be able to go back to normal. Or as normal as things can be from now on.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can wait for this gathering to start." Ivypool says.

Blossomfall nods. "Me too." She says, glancing around at all the cats gathered on the island. "I'm sure it'll begin soon though."

"I just hope it all goes well." Ivypool sighs.

"Even if it doesn't, you've both got all of ThunderClan behind you." Snowbush assures them. "I'm not about to let the other Clans drive you out again."

Technically it was more so them agreeing to just leave to avoid unnecessary conflict more than the other Clans driving them out. Even so, they're hoping it doesn't come to that again. But if it does, they're not leaving.

Hopefully this time StarClan will show themselves to them and set things straight. It's the least they could do.

Eventually, Blackstar calls out saying the gathering has begun, and both Ivypool and Blossomfall begin to grow nervous towards what's about to happen. But everything _should_ be fine if StarClan shows themselves this time, right?

"Before we properly begin, it seems as though Bramblestar has some explaining to do." Blackstar says, turning his attention to the ThunderClan leader who sits on the branch below him next to Mistystar.

Bramblestar glances up at him, before turning his attention to the cats below him. "I've no idea what you mean, Blackstar." He says. "All that's happened, is two of my warriors that wrongly left the Clan has returned." He looks over towards Ivypool and Blossomfall. "What happens in ThunderClan is no concern of _any_ of the other Clans."

"You let them back in even when StarClan doesn't allow what they have." Blackstar says. " _That_ is what needs explaining."

"StarClan doesn't disapprove of it you foxbrained idiot!" Jayfeather calls up to him from where he sits with the other medicine cats.

It's safe to say Jayfeather's remark takes most of the gathered cats by surprise. No one was expecting it, except for maybe the majority of ThunderClan who are used to Jayfeather's snarky remarks by now. The other Clans however weren't expecting it. Though Blackstar more than anyone probably wasn't expecting it.

Ivypool takes notice of this by the fact that the ShadowClan leader looks just about ready to jump down and give Jayfeather a good clawing. Luckily he doesn't do so. The last thing they need is for a fight to break out, especially if it's one involving Jayfeather.

"Jayfeather." Bramblestar warns, before turning to look up towards Blackstar. "However, Blackstar. He _is_ right." He says. "StarClan does not disapprove of what Ivypool and Blossomfall have."

"Yes, Blackstar." Jayfeather says. "StarClan came to me and told me themselves. Otherwise how else would they have known to return?" He says. "StarClan doesn't care about it, and neither should _you_ and the rest of you fleabags who believe otherwise."

Ivypool watches as Blackstar becomes more annoyed at Jayfeather, and looks as though he's really trying to hold back from jumping onto Jayfeather. Luckily though, Onestar manages to block his way from where he sits next to him on the branch.

"And we're supposed to just take your word for it?" Onestar asks. "How can we be sure that what you say is the truth?"

"You'd disregard the word of a medicine cat?" Mistystar asks before Jayfeather can give the WindClan leader an answer. "One of the only cats in the Clans who has the most direct contact with StarClan? What would he gain by lying?"

At Mistystar's words, both Ivypool and Blossomfall feel a sense of relief that Mistystar appears to be okay with this and is siding with them instead of Blackstar and Onestar. At least one of the other three leaders appear to be fine with this.

"No, but I'd like to see more proof that StarClan don't care about it." Onestar say. "I'm sorry, but until StarClan shows themself and proves that there's nothing wrong with _this_ then I can't-"

As many cats with stars in their fur begin appearing out of nowhere amongst the Clan cats, Onestar falls silent along with the other three leaders. It seems that now StarClan has _finally_ showed themselves to them all.

The gathered cats all stand in shock as they watch as a group of the StarClan cats walk towards the front of the gathered cats.

Two cats in particular, the both of them much more faded compared to the others, appear to be leading the group of StarClan cats. They both stand facing the gathered cats from ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan, and gaze out at them all, before their eyes land on Ivypool and Blossomfall.

"We are Fishleap and Gorsefoot." The silver tabby tom announces, looking towards his black furred companion. "We are formerly of RiverClan long ago, and the first instance of two toms becoming mates." He says.

Both Ivypool and Blossomfall are surprised to hear this. They would've expected the reason for StarClan warriors to show up is so they can confirm that they don't give a damn about this, but they weren't expecting the first of their kind to be the ones to say it.

"And we are Brindleheart and Spiderfall of ShadowClan long ago." A dark brown tabby she-cat says, as she approaches with her ginger furred companion. The both of them just as faded as both Fishleap and Gorsefoot. "The first two she-cats to become mates."

Ivypool notices that this in particular comes as a blow to Blackstar, who stares down at the old faded she-cats.

_Guess he wasn't expecting the first two she-cats to become mates to be from his own Clan._

"S-so StarClan don't care about this?" Onestar asks, being the first one to speak after the stunned silence from the rest of the Clan cats.

"No." The silver tabby says. "They do not care."

Upon hearing that for themselves, Ivypool and Blossomfall find themselves overjoyed to hear it. StarClan are fine with it, and that's all that they wanted and needed to hear.

Now the opinions of the other Clans definitely don't matter to them at all. Especially now that StarClan has finally shown themselves and proved that this is okay.

_Finally_ they can be at peace within the Clans, and they can't be any happier....


	40. Epilogue

Many moons have passed since the gathering where StarClan had shown themselves to the four Clans, and had confirmed that there's nothing wrong with two toms or two she-cats being mates.

Now that each Clan now knows StarClan's stance on the matter a few cats from each Clan have came out about it, and they've now managed to be at peace within their own Clans.

Of course, some cats _still_ are a little on edge about it, but they've learnt to deal with the change. Especially when StarClan don't see anything wrong with it.

There may not be a large amount of cats in each Clan like this, but each one of them aren't treated any differently compared to how they were treated prior to coming out

Both Ivypool and Blossomfall have settled back in well into ThunderClan and whenever they've been able to, they've traveled back to the barn to visit the cats who had welcomed them into their home when they had nowhere else to go.

Unfortunately they've not been able to visit the barn cats very often. They've only been able to visit when Bramblestar allows them time off from their warrior duties.

A few times when Ivypool and Blossomfall have left to visit the barn cats, Snowbush has tagged along with them. On one occasion both Dovewing and Bumblestripe went with them, along with their three kits once they were old enough to do so.

The barn cats were thrilled to meet some relatives of Ivypool and Blossomfall then, and even more so to see Ivypool and Blossomfall again. Even the newcomers to the barn were thrilled to meet them.

Though Blossomfall was disappointed that she couldn't introduce Briarlight to them, due to the injury that she sustained many moons ago leaving her unable to walk anymore. She had offered to carry her on her back all the way to the barn. Unfortunately though Bramblestar and Jayfeather wouldn't allow it.

Briarlight wasn't very confident in either Bramblestar or Jayfeather allowing that to happen. So while she _was_ disappointed that she wasn't able to go, her disappointment wasn't as strong as Blossomfall's.

"Hey." Blossomfall purrs, making her way over to Ivypool who lay stretched out near the warriors den.

She had just returned back to camp from being out on patrol, and all she wants to do right now is sit and relax with her mate Ivypool.

"Hey yourself." Ivypool says, sitting up as Blossomfall approaches her. "How was the patrol?"

"Same as usual." Blossomfall says, taking her spot right next to the silver and white she-cat. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

Ivypool purrs. "That's good to hear." She says, before she looks around camp.

Everything has mostly gone back to how it was before they had left, and it almost doesn't feel like they had left at all. Of course, a few things have changed, but mostly everything is exactly how it was.

"I'm so glad we're home." Blossomfall says.

They've been home in ThunderClan now for many moons, but they're both still extremely glad to be home. Even if they do miss their new friends they've made at the barn.

Ivypool purrs, nodding in agreement. She too is glad to be home, and she never wants to leave again.

_"So am I."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done! Thank you all who read this!
> 
> BTW, I've been thinking about writing a little bonus story of Snowbush's task in finding Ivypool and Blossomfall. Would anyone be interested in that?
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading!


End file.
